RWBY Solar Eclipse AU
by FaunusGirl
Summary: Blake Belladonna. A faunus who wishes for a change & peace wanting something that is right but now she is having the sadness that dwells in her mind worrying about the safety of her friends as well as Sun Wukong is afraid of losing her. The girl she cares about more than anyone else. Chaos spread throughout Remnant as hate & discrimination continue. The Grimm are stronger much more
1. An Odd Day In Vale

[[This is my first fanfiction. I am not much of a writer but I hope I done my best.. _ ]]

[[This is a BlakexSun fanfiction. Since I never see much fanfic here so I decided to make a series. Blacksun is the most adorable ship I love and are my true OTP 3. I call it Solar Eclipse technically or Eclipse for short. Which is better. ]]

**_RWBY - Solar Eclipse_ **[ A story about Blake & Sun and how they are fighting to make a change as well as Sun having a feeling of how much he really cares about her, and not wanting to lose Blake as the sadness begins to get her as she acts like she really and pretending to do so. But she wasn't okay and worries about the safety of her friends and is afraid to be alone without anyone she knew and bonded with. A BlakexSun Fanfiction! ]

* * *

><p><span>Chapter I - An odd day in Vale<span>

Team RWBY are having another day wondering through the city of Vale seeing people are excited for the Vytal Festival that is coming soon. Blake is always quiet as the other 3 of her fellow teammates are always having their social conversation. Blake is anti-social which is her 'thing' and that's how see always has been for her life. Engrossed with her books she reads most often & frequent. Time continues to flow as Team RWBY found their fellow friends Team JNPR. Jaune is at his usual as always, Pyrrha just looking around as well as Nora playing around with Ren. Today looks really calm, but feeling a bit odd involving the two teams. Something is unusual. Blake is a bit depressed ever since she encounter Roman Torchwick at docks. And is worried for the safety of her friends & assuming the people's live are at stake.

''Hey Ruby. I didn't know you & your team were here. How are you?'' Jaune asked with a smile on his face and sounding calm as usual. Ruby responds greeting herself back at the blonde male ''Hi Jaune, I am fine. We are just walking around seeing that people are excited for the Vytal Festival. It'll be fun!'' she said with a tone making her sound excited.

''Sounds fun. Say, things are really much calm today? Don't you think?'' he asked sounding curious as he looked around nothing odd happening but still having the suspicion of something might happened. Ruby sees that it is calm since Vale has been always known to be dirty with it's Dust robberies. And another robbery could happen at any moment ''Yeah, things are calm today. Isn't this usual though? Because, I know there's always been dust robberies but meh.'' she said acting like it's no problem and finding it common

''Hey.. what's wrong with Blake? She has been looking too quiet this evening?'' Ren asked taking a glance at the black-haired female who is standing there quiet assuming that Blake is absorbed in her thoughts. ''Hmm? Well..'' Ruby looks away at Jaune gazing at Blake seeing that she's quiet and mute at the moment as she then wonders what is wrong ''Hey Blake, are you alright?'' she asked as she walked up to her placing her hand on her shoulder which make the Cat Faunus be interrupted in her thoughts as she gazed at Ruby letting out a nod ''I'm fine.. Why you ask?'' she responded and then asked why sounding a bit confused from how she spoke in her voice

''You just seem more quiet Blake. A lot more than before.'' Yang added seeing a difference on Blake as she finds it unusual. Blake doesn't lack a humorous side and usually would have fun along with her & Ruby but today was different. Yang looks at Weiss with a confused look and would wonder if Weiss is aware of the difference ''Hey Weiss, do you think something's not right with Blake and for that. It feels odd to be calm today.'' she said to the white haired female a she then looked around for a moment seeing the city too calm.

''Oh don't tell me, I already know.'' Weiss responded sounding a bit too abrupt when she spoke to Yang. As she exhaled her breath looking at the ships that are letting people out. Weiss doesn't seem to care if something felt odd but remained cautious if something would go wrong. Yang would give Weiss a stern look as she places her hands lying them on her hips as she looked at her ''You already know? Then why aren't you being aware and caring for the safety of your friends and teammates.'' she shouted to Weiss sounding a bit rude. The heiress lets out a sigh as she then looked back at Yang this time responding back to the hot head ''Don't be silly Yang of course I do. But today I just want to have a normal day. That is all.'' she responded sounding calm in her voice this time as she looked back gazing at the ships.

''Hmph.'' Yang looked back at her sister as she then frowns when she looked at her. She pats Ruby by her shoulder which made her gaze up at Yang. ''Hm? What is it Yang?'' she asked as she let her palm go out of Blake's shoulders as she kept her gaze at her older sister. Yang rested her hand on her hips as she looked at her ''Let's just go for a walk. Today doesn't seem much right. Even if it's just too calm it's not really a good day for the teams to be here.'' she said leaving a frown look.

Time continues to flow as nothing odd was happening still. Sun & Neptune were walking which they were having their conversation. Neptune was listening too his friend as he is explaining about Team RWBY. Mostly Blake afterwards. ''I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at a guy which sounds gross but it was awesome.'' Sun was regarding Blake to Neptune ''Nice!'' he responded sounding interested about what Sun & Blake went through fighting Roman & The White Fang at the docks.

''And the best part she's a Faunus... but that's a secret! okay?'' he asked

''Got it.'' Neptune responded sounding a bit bored in his voice

''And not, I am gonna go tell Scarlet the second turns his back secret, I am talking secret secret!'' Sun sounded serious as Neptune knew from the tone of voice ''Woah chill out man okay I got it... I got it..'' he responded telling Sun to calm down and trying to tell him that he understand and know. Sun would then continue to chat ''Pfft. You better, I just don't want to screw this up, ya know? The people there are the coolest.. No offense to you guys.'' he commented trying to not offend his blue haired friend

''None taken.'' he responded to his Monkey friend as they continue to stroll within the streets of Vale. Sun notices several students in the distance. He noticed Blake over there as he smiled seeing that her and her teams are here as well as Team JNPR are there as well. Sun pointed at them as Neptune looked and glanced at them. ''Those are them?'' he asked as he then kept his gazed at the Two Teams. Sun would lower his hand and then would look and then nod ''Yeah! I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool okay?... You're gonna be cool right?'' he asked with curiosity and with confusion. ''Dude..'' Neptune would fold his arms and then would give a grin as he looked at Sun. His teeth would show a a shine as Sun looked with a bit of a poker face. ''Good point.'' he comment and then nodded once. ''Okay, let's go meet them.'' Sun & Neptune begin to walk towards them as he shout of his voice to them ''Sup losers.'' he said as they approached them.

''Hey Sun.'' Ruby greeted herself with them with a smile as she saw Sun & Neptune approached them.

''Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen...'' he responded sound bored when he called Weiss 'Ice Queen' Weiss would look at Sun wondering ''Why does everyone keep calling me that?'' she asked sounding confused as she lets out a sigh and shook her head. Sun would mention Neptune introducing him to his friends ''I never got a chance to formally introduce you guys to my old friend.'' he said as Neptune would then greet himself to them

''I'm Neptune.'' he said doing a small wave at them. Weiss would gaze at him as she would then start asking him some question ''So Neptune, where are you from?'' she asked with curiosity and sounding a bit calm of her voice. Neptune would respond ''Haven.. And I don't believe I caught your name, snow angel.'' he asked sounding like like as if he was flirting with Weiss.

''Um.. I'm Weiss.'' she said saying her name to Neptune. ''Are you kidding me!?'' Jaune said in the background as he continue to listen to Weiss & Neptune. ''Pleasure to meet you.'' he responded back to Weiss.

''Hey Blake, is everything alright?'' he asked looking at her. Blake looks depressed by the expression of her face as she remained quiet until he heard Sun speaking to her. As she glanced up with a nod ''M'hm.'' she responded as she looked down trying to hide her expression from him. Sun would furrow an eyebrow since he find something odd about Blake today as he began to wonder ''Are you sure? Blake..'' he asked sounding a bit serious but sound confused at the same time. He places his hand on her shoulder as he frowned for a moment looking at her

''I am fine.. Really.. I know you guys are looking out for me. But I am fine...'' she said sounding a bit pitched in her voice as she folded her arms having a skeptical look on her face. Sun would then still keep his frown as he would worry about her ''Let me know if you need anything Blake..'' he said offering his aid to her if she ever does. Blake would let out a nod as she looked at him with a frown. Everyone else went worried about Blake as they all decided to go take a walk throughout the city. ''If you say so Blake..'' he said as he lets his hand go out of her shoulder and then would start having another conversation with Neptune regarding more about Blake ''Blake doesn't seem to be okay.. I know she is hiding it. But I am gonna have to go with it. I am too worried about her.'' he stated as he took a quick glance at Blake before looking back at Neptune

''Don't worry man, her teammates could find out. I know in some way you'll help her.'' he said patting his shoulder with his hand as he smirked at him.

''Hmm.. I guess. I don't know how I can help.'' Sun said as he looked down on the floor as they continued walking. Neptune would look a bit skeptical on his look as he turned it back to a smile ''You'll figure it out man. Just place it cool, and then everything will be fine.'' he added hoping to cheer his Faunus friend up.

As they stroll in the streets, Roman has been having plans up his sleeve as he looks at the dust crystals he had purchased from the White Fang recently. He would tap the back of his cigar as she put back in his mouth clenching it with his teeth as he observed them. Cinder would approach the orange haired male with a smirk ''Roman... It seems that today is a good day for us isn't it?'' she asked sounding a bit flirty on her voice. Roman would take off the cigar out of his teeth as he would nod ''Sure is. And I do think it'll be a splendid day to rob & rob dust and people will be screaming!'' he said with excitement on his tone of voice

''Don't bother doing so yet Roman. Until Mercury & Emerald get back. We will have all the fun we will have soon.'' Cinder lets out a smirk as her eyes begin to glow more light as flames are seen in her eyes.

''Those two brats? Hmph, I will thought they take a thousand years to come back.'' he lets out a sigh as he continues to check at the White Fang members to see if they are supplying the crates with dust since soon they might clear out and to go to another settlement to store in.

''Have you thought of a safer place to prevent those childish huntsman & huntresses from finding us?'' she asked sounding annoyed ever since she heard how a failure that Dust Operation in the docks it was. Roman would nod as he definitely knows a good place to hide where he assumes it's a perfect place but knows it is dangerous ''Mountain Glenn..'' he spoke with a monotone voice. Cinder would furrow an eyebrow seeing that Mountain Glenn was an expansion of vale but was overrun by Grimm now laying abandoned and desolated he would wonder where Roman would hide in that location since almost the entire area is infested with those Grimm Monsters ''And what area of Mountain Glenn are we going to lay camp in?... You know those pesty Grimm would cause trouble if he make a hideout there in their sights.'' she comment on what Roman said with a minor glare

''Underground, no Grimm would attack us there. They seem to only appear in the surface and yet a lot more difficult... Maybe impossible for those hunters to find us in that desolated city.'' he said with a smirk as he lets out a chuckle. ''But also it has a transit system filled with train carts which can stil be used and are in working condition, but unfortunately... The tunnels are sealed so it's best if we just use them to load up cargo. We have airships to move them around. So it should be a piece of cake for our plan.''

''Well then... As soon as the two get back. We will clear out of here.'' she said as she walks away from Roman letting him do whatever he was doing. As Cinder expect the plan to be done by today. In the meantime, everyone was having fun except for Blake who has been quiet for the rest of time. Sun is worried about her seeing that she's not having fun with her friends as usual. Everyone was at the cafe eating. Ruby was chatting with her sister & Weiss as Team JNPR was chatting with each other in the other table. Sun kept his gaze at Blake as Neptune still sees that Sun is too worried about the Cat Faunus

''Hey man, are you really still worried?'' he asked sounding confused as Sun made a frown letting out a sigh as he put his head down ''Of course I am. I can't bare to see Blake this sad and quiet. I don't know what is wrong with her..'' Sun said as then Neptune would take a glance at her seeing how depressed she is than earlier. Yang would notice Neptune as well as Sun having his head town at the table. She takes a look at Blake who is quiet and staring at the table who seems to be in her thoughts and out of the social conversation due to the fact that Blake is 'antisocial & moody'

''Blake, are you sure you're alright? We are beginning to worry and you haven't spoken a single word since we got here.'' Yang called her out as Blake was still mute for a brief moment before responding to her fellow teammate trying to pretend she is alright to make the others see it that way ''I am fine Yang. I already told you guys that earlier..'' she said as she took her book and would read to avoid her emotion. Ruby would shake her head as she directed her eyes towards her blonde sister. Yang gave out a shrug as she then lets out a sigh and then gazes up at the view of the sky seeing a few airships in the distance.

''Blake is just hiding it... I don't think she is alright. I know she isn't.. I really want to help her but I don't know how..'' Sun mumbled as Neptune was heard what he said he would give a skeptical look as he pat his friend's back as he leaves the table and would approach Weiss from behind who is sitting along the rest of Team RWBY. ''Hey there Weiss, pretty much a normal day right?'' he asked giving her a grin. Weiss would smile and then leave a light nod to the blue-haired male ''Well.. yes indeed so. So, what made you start talking to me again, Hm?'' she tilted her said keeping her smile.

''I thought instead I would like to know you a bit more. Maybe talk about some things, ya know?'' he said scratching his head and has his eyes away from her for a moment on elsewhere and then turned his gaze back at her. Weiss thinks that it is a good idea since in actual the heiress does have an interest to Neptune wanting to know more about him as well as he wants to know more about her ''Sounds like a great idea, let's go to another table then.'' Weiss responded gladly accepting to start having a conversation with him. She gets out of her table heading to an empty one away from the others gesturing Neptune to sit with her. As for that he followed her and sat across the table from her as they start chatting. Sun still kept his head down as he was now sad. Blake kept her sight at the books ignoring anyone talking in the background. After a moment she would shift up her eyes and would notice Sun sitting alone in the table. She felt now more hurt seeing her monkey-faunus friend alone and no one to speak to. She would let out a sigh and would leave her seat and then decides to walk towards him. She sits across from him as she closes her book placing it on the table in front of her ''Hey...'' she responded trying to hide her sadness from him since she doesn't want the others to know that she wasn't feeling alright. Sun would then raise his head up seeing her in front of him now a bit & sounding nervous. ''Hey Blake... Um.. Not talking with your friends right?'' he asked her.

Blake would shake her head ''No, I decided to talk with you.. I saw you were lonely so maybe I decided to accompany you.'' she said with a giggle. As she raises her arm placing her elbow laying it on the table as she rested her palm on the side her head tapping the table with her other hand with her fingertip. Sun would give a faint smile at her as he was totally cool. He wanted to keep Blake company ''Well, I appreciate it. I thought I'll do the same to you..'' he responded calmly bit a bit nervous still. As he then took a moment in his thoughts and then gazed back at Blake

''So Blake, how you been doing recently?'' he asked with curiosity but knowing that Blake is still hiding her emotions from him and would try to see if he can convince her to tell him what is wrong and hope that if Blake ever want to keep a promise he would definitely would no matter what. Blake would move her eyes looking at his ''I am alright. What about you?'' she asked as she then went quiet until Sun would respond.

''I am fine as well... Also Blake, do you want to talk about why you were quiet. Don't worry, you can only keep it between you and me. I won't tell anyone... I promise Blake, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' he said frowning a bit. Blake would also frown letting out a sigh and then she would look away from him for a brief moment. After that, she would look back at him still with her frown and would nod ''Okay, I will tell you.. Because I trust you and I am thankful for you to look out for me.. But more later...please.'' she said as she sounded like she was about to cry as shen stared at her finger who she is using it to tap the table with. Sun would nod at her decision who was glad to convince her otherwise ''Sure Blake... whatever you want to tell me, I'll be patient. I am just glad to be looking out for you. That's what friends are for.'' he responded warmly as he now lied his head down on the table as then time flows.

''Thanks... You are the one I can trust after all.'' Blake complimented him looking away nervously as shen smiled but fades away after a moment in her mind as she looked back to him as she then decides to just be in her mind. Same for Sun as the others continued to have their social interaction with each other seeing that everyone was having a good time but only for a while..

**_20 minutes later..._**

Everyone continued to chat with each other as then the T.V. turned on as then the news reporter 'Lisa Lavender' was on screen to explain the live news. ''We are now reporting breaking news from the Vale News Network. Several thieves are breaking in to a dust shop. They appeared to be members of the White Fang as a whole group are blocking the entrance. A lot of hostages are in there and police cannot get near the dust shop otherwise the White Fang will execute them. We will keep update to you if any changes is happening there.'' Everyone paid attention seeing a dust shop currently being robbed by the White Fang.

''Really!? When we were just having a good day.. Ugh...'' Jaune said with a disappointment. Ruby would shake her head seeing another dust robbery assuming Roman is behind this as well ''Guys, that shop is not far from us we have to go save the hostages!'' she said sounding serious since it is a job as a huntress to protect people from harm. Mainly the ones from Grimm however. As she gestured everyone to go follow her as they did except for Blake as Sun stopped as the rest left the cafe as he turned around looking at her wondering why she isn't going ''Blake... are you coming?'' he asked the feline to wonder if she is or not. Blake is now sad now that her sadness is now no longer hidden as she shook her head ''No...'' she responded sounding pitch in her voice. Sun now sees the expression as he frowned and then walked up to her trying to see if he can make her feel better. He crouched right next to her to see if he can do so.

''Blake.. since they are gone you can tell me. It's only you and me here, you can express them now or later.. We have to go stop the White Fang from robbing the dust shop.. Don't worry Blake, I will always be on your side. You can trust me with anything and I promise. I promise I'll keep it a secret secret.'' he said trying his best to convince Blake to go with him to help her friends. Blake remained mute for a moment thinking of the choice, now she attempted to hide her expression but it was not necessary since Blake trusts Sun ''Later... if I can, I am not sure and I don't have the feeling to tell you now.'' she responded to him less pitch of her voice now. Sun would nod as he raises his hand for her as then Blake would gaze at it. She blushed for a moment and then would show a faint weak smile and decided to raise her hand placing hers on it as then Sun would leave as she held her hand running to the exit and then would let go as the two would catch up to the others as they ran fast able to do catch up. Until they would stop hiding behind the building always from the White Fang's sight.

''Okay, how are we gonna get past them? I can't find a way to get inside the dust shop and to rescue the people inside it and that are held hostage from them.'' Yang said as she continues to observe trying to look around the sight to find a shortcut or a path to see if it heads to the Dust shop or not. Pyrrha would scan around seeing no path or an alley to sneak in ''I can't see anything to get in.. as well. I don't know how are we gonna pull this off?'' the red-haired female said

''The only way for us to do so is to go.. By the rooftops?'' she said sounding confused wondering if there's a way to enter by the rooftop. Blake & Sun would approach the group late as Ruby noticed and would then wonder why ''Hey, there you guys are. What kept you two waiting?'' she asked with a confused look in her face. Blake & Sun would look at each other for a moment and then would keep their gaze at Ruby ''Well, it doesn't matter anyways.'' Sun said as he then wondering what are they trying to plan to save the civilians in the dust shop.

''Do you think it's worth a try?'' Ren asked as it seems a bit too risky for everyone to attack the White Fang guarding the entrance. ''It would be too risky to attack them since they can shoot the people they held hostage at any moment by us being noticed.''

''Right.. we need a plan. But.. I don't have a good one.. sorry.'' Jaune said looking down to the ground embarrassed for some reason why he would ask for a plan but doesn't come with a really good plan but a terrible one. Ruby would exhale her breath trying to think of a plan since there was no good way or advantage for everyone she was running out of hope and she gazes up at Blake & Sun now having an idea. She knew Blake was good at stealth and thought Sun can help in that. ''Blake, Sun. I need you guys to go a roof that is close enough to the dust shop. Try to rescue the civilians and take care of the White Fang inside the shop. We'll take care of these standing guard in front of it.'' she said hoping this plan would work and to save the day. Blake & Sun would nod as they leave the group trying to find a building with a ladder to climb up but away from their sights. Sun follows her in case of a ambush from the White Fang if this is a set up to attract hunters. Although he could be optimistic. The saw a ladder but it is unreachable for Blake to get at. As sun is capable of climbing he would smirk and then would start climbing up each window heading to the ladder. Blake watches him climb as she knows what Sun is doing as she waited patiently. Afterwards, Sun would reach the top on the floor he slides down rest of the ladder for Blake to reach in and climb up the ladder. He waited for her to climb up as he appeared in the rooftop as he looked down seeing her climb carefully. As she climbed step by step she reaches up to the roof top as Sun would raise his hand to help her. Blake would take his hand allowing her to climb up easily and standing up and is thankful for him for being in her support

''Thanks Sun..'' she showed a weak smile as then looked away. Sun would at her with a smile ''Anytime Blake'' he said and would check to see if the rooftop of the dust shop was close enough. It appeared that it is to make a jump. He would gesture her to take a look as she then approaches him seeing the shop and the White Fang on the ground. She wondered if there an easier way to reach it instead of risking her life to make one jump. She had no other option as she walked backwards preparing her to run fast to make it on the other roof. Sun would watch to see what is she trying to do. She started sprinting across the roof she is standing on as she rocketed herself making a jump in the air as then fell down to the other roof landing with her feet. Seeing that she made it. She would look at Sun who is still standing in the other roof as she waved at him to make the jump as well. Sun would feel nervous not sure if he will make it to other roof or not. He moved back positioning himself as he was preparing to make his jump. He then started sprinting as fast as then made a jump in the air but unfortunately the monkey did it make as he then held on to the edge of the roof with one hand but was slipping off as he was about to fall off.

''Sun!'' she would run as Sun fell but Blake immediately grabbed his hand by the wrist just in time. Sun would look seeing Blake holding on to him as he then exhaled his breath being glad he didn't fell to his death. As then Blake would pull him up as well as he is helping himself up to the roof as she then let go of his wrist as then Sun would lay on his palms and knees breathing calmly as then stood up still glad ''Thanks Blake.'' he said cheerfully at the female catgirl. As she would nod as she then heard someone heading to the rooftops assuming it's White Fang members heading up there. ''Quick, hide!'' she shouted as then they would hide behind the large vent cover as Sun was next to her. The White Fang henchmen would appear in the rooftops looking around as they started scanning the roof making sure the area is clear out of anyone.

''Hmm.. I swear I heard something that time. Keep looking.'' one of the members ordered as they continued to walk around having their guns aim as they continue to scan the roof. Blake bit her lip watching them carefully as she waits for one of them to get close enough to take out without the others noticing. As one was walking about to look behind the vent cover. Blake would then grab the White Fang minion by the throat choking him until he pasts out. Sun would check the others as the other two minions were close to each other he leaves behind the hiding spot and would then jump in the air knocking them out with their heads as Sun bashes them to each other causing them to feel dizzy and would fall to the ground unconscious. Blake would look at him now seeing the area was safe to go in. As she leaves her cover running towards Sun.

''Alright, now that this is clear we should head inside. Follow me quietly.'' Blake said as gestured Sun to follow and stay behind her as he did remaining quiet as they quiet walk down the stairs as Blake has her eyes sharp making sure there is no White Fang guarding or patrolling the stairs as she proceeded heading lower. Luckily there was none. Seeing that it is clear to move on. But they need to hurry up so they wouldn't keep their friends waiting. As they reach down to the main level of the building. Blake & Sun saw the hostages as well as 4 more White Fang. As then they minions as the two guarding them would begin to wonder what happen to the others that went to the roof. Luckily instead of immediately shooting the hostages which Blake was glad they didn't shoot them for that reason. Instead they would start heading to the roof to investigate but the two other Faunus would ambush them. Sun would knock the grunt with his staff as well as Blake knocking the other with the butt of her weapon. They moved hiding the bodies in the dark as they moved hiding behind the counters next to the civilian. They would glance at the two, Blake would place a finger in the middle of her lip telling them to keep quiet as the other White Fang grunts would start taking more dust and was about to head out shortly. Blake would observe the two as then she would decide to the attack the one that is near the exit and for fun to take out the one that is loading dust crystals.

''Alright... Sun, you will deal with the one that is loading up dust. The other one near the exit is mind.'' Blake said kept her eye at the one near the exit. Sun would nod at her plan as then started moving staying behind the counters as then waited for Blake's signal to attack. She would then mumble to them the countdown ''3...2...1!'' she would then jump over the counter as then sprinted tackling the minion in the wall as she then threw fist knocking him out as then Sun would jump over the counter and then would kick the White Fang minion's face while in mid-air until he landed on his feet. The others outside noticed as then they immediatly open fire causing the bullets to shatter and break as then Sun took cover behind the counter. Blake jumps to take cover but the feline got shot in her right arm and shot in her leg as she fell behind taking cover from the bullets. Which now alerted the others that were waiting for the time as it came. ''Now!" Ruby yelled as she everyone would start sprinting and charging towards the White Fang as they were focus shooting the dust shop. Ruby swung Crescent Rose bashing a few of them in mid-air as they fell down unconscious afterwards. Yang would active her gauntlets as she then start slamming a few close to her in the ground leaving an explosive impact for those who are near pushing back or falling down. Weiss would start flashing a few back that would reach close to her with her rapier like weapon called 'Myrtenaster'

As for the rest of Team JNPR performing their weapon abilities. Jaune would be the slow one as he then just jogged ''Okay... Who's first? You!? you got it!'' Jaune would then start yelling as he raised up his sword charging towards one of the White Fang minions but when he reached. He tripped over his leg as Jaune fell ''Owww.'' he grunted and groaning. Pyrrha notices as she threw her shield like a frisbee hitting the member in the face so hard as he was thrown to the fall from it. Pyrrha would then catch her shield and would walk up to raising her hand to help him up. Jaune would rub his head as he saw Pyrrha as he smiled grabbing her as she pulled him up. ''Thanks Pyrrha.'' Jaune said with a smile. Pyrrha would nod and giggle as she smiled cheerfully at him ''You're welcome. I seriously gotta train you a lot more Jaune.'' she stated as she watches the others take care of the rest of the White Fang. A explosion shot was heard as it appeared nora was flying with Magnhild as she then spin around bashing and hitting the minions as they all flew in the air as they screamed. ''YEEEE-HAAAAH!'' she yelled as she was having fun. Ren would slash a few of them in his vicinity with StormFlowers after a moment he saw Nora flying around as he shook his head letting out a sigh ''Nora sometimes..'' he mumbled to himself as he continued to fight the rest of the members.

Sun would look up in the cover seeing everyone else fighting the remaining white fang as he turned his glance at Blake who is wounded shocking him ''Blake!'' he shouted and would run up to her. Sun would examine her wounds seeing that she got shot in the arm and in her leg. ''Wait here, be calm.'' he said as he then begin to look for something useful. He noticed a med kit which has rolls which he can use as well as healing liquid to remove the wound infection as well as jar full of cotton balls are found here. He would then run back with the med stuff as he layed them down on the floor. He places the cotton ball on the lid as then he poured some of the liquid as then he put down the bottle. Sun would look at her wound in her arm. He moved for him to see better ''Hold still, and take a deep breath.. This will sting a little.'' he said as then he started wiping the blood out of her wound as now it would disinfect. Blake started grunting as she felt the sting in her hood as she closed her eyes not looking at her wounds. Afterwards he would then wrap a elastic bandage wrap around her arm over the wound as then kept it tied to prevent the blood from dripping. He would then look at her leg that is also dripping blood. Sun would notice the blood stain in her leg stocking that is coming from the wound. ''Blake... I am going have to cut off some of your leg stocking so I can deal wit the wound..'' he said and asked as then Blake would nod ''M'hm..'' she responded as she then breathed calmly as she was still feeling pain. Sun would grab scissors and then would start cutting off a piece of her leg stocking around the wound as then he would start tearing a bit to get some space. He grabs another cotton ball and would pour more liquid on it as then he would wiping the blood in the other wound as Blake felt the sting as she grunted again but enduring it. Sun would then use another elastic bandage wrap around the wound tying it to keep the blood from dripping. ''Alright, all done. Take it easy Blake.. Can you walk? If not, I'll help you up. If you want, I'll carry you.'' he asked as he stood up from the ground

Blake tries to stand up but she was in pain in her leg due to the wound which she was currently in no condition to walk for now until the wound would stop hurting. Sun would raise his hand for her to help stand up. Blake looks at him raising her hand grabbing his hand. Blake struggles to get up and she tries to use her leg which is the leg that shot which made her snarl with the pain. ''Woah..Easy easy.. Blake, I'll carry you instead. It's much better for me to help that way instead.'' he said then picked her up carrying her in bridal style as he walked out of the shop. Blake would then faintly blush but at least she was glad Sun helped her. She was really appreciate for all he done for him. Sun walked out she would hid her blush away from the others as the fighting was over. Blake decides to touch the ground with her one good leg as she kept the other one up away from it. she kept her grip on sun having her hand around his neck. Sun kept her hold to make her not fall with her one leg as she then walked she would head towards the group. As police sirens were heard now they have came to the crime scene as officers came.

''Blake, are you alright?'' Ruby asked seeing the bandage wrapped on her arm and on her leg. Blake would nod with a smile as she is okay ''I am wounded but.. I am alright.'' she responded still kept her grip to make sure she doesn't fall. As everyone else came and regrouping as the police started arresting the minions taking a few unconscious ones. Everyone would watch as the civilians exited safely and would start speaking to the police seeing that they save their day being glad they are alright. In the distance Emerald & Mercury watched the entire thing stopped by a group of hunters not liking what they done ''Well Cinder is not going to like this..'' Mercury said as he does a facepalm. Emerald would sigh seeing this robbery was a failure ''Well we better be heading back now.'' she said as the two leave heading back to the settlement.

''What a day we had.'' Yang gazed up in the sky now that it was dark and it was time to head back to Beacon ''We better head back to Beacon since it's late. I am really tired I just wanna sleep for a million years.'' she said as she yawned stretching her limbs. As Ruby saw the night sky ''Right.. let's head back'' she said as then everyone started head back to beacon by airship. As they would walk to their dorms. Sun would take Blake along to help her back to her room. As they reached the dorms and heading to their rooms and rest. Sun would place her in her bed as she sat down. Blake would give him a weak smile to him ''Thank you.'' she responded to him now giving her a smile. As for that Blake would wrap her around him as Sun did not notice her emotion was showing her sadness. Blake showed her worried look but Sun did not notice as he kept his arms around her until they let go ''You are welcome Blake.. sleep well and Goodnight.'' he said doing a small wave to her and he leaves the room heading back to his room. His team already rested seeing that he was the only one still awake. He sat in his bed lying his back on the wall in his thoughts.

As the skies were dark Mercury & Emerald head back to the hideout. Cinder appeared in their sights having her arms folded and with unamused look as they approached her ''Cinder.. The robbery failed. So stupid kids stopped them and then police arrested them.'' Emerald explained to her as Cinder would let out a sigh ''Oh well. There is always dust cargos we can always take. But the next time I hear another failure. I would deal with you personally.'' she said as her eyes glowed more yellow causing the two feel nervous and afraid. As Roman finished with the crates of dust as he then was seeing that he had such a day ''Wow, a lot more dust than we have made. So I heard the robbery failed...hahahahaha!" he laughed as he smirked at them. Cinder would then speak out ''Tomorrow we will clear out, I think we have enough dust. We will now proceed to new plans. Have the white fang clear out this building and to move it to that other hide you mentioned.'' she ordered as she walks away.

_3 hours later..._

It was cloudy and dark. Everyone was asleep except for Blake. She woke up looked around and then stood up now that her leg was all better. She leaves the room quietly as she heads out exiting the dormitory heading to the gardens walking as she then stares at the statue of the huntsman & huntress. She frowned a lot more as she was now really worried which is bringing her down. Blake feels like she's going to lose her friends, the people she cared about the most more than anyone and felt like she would be alone. Blake's expression about Sun is about how much she knew he really cared about her and knowing that Sun is looking out for her but she is afraid she will lose him and have no one to take care of her. Her feet trembled as she fell sitting down with her knees as she had her palms laying the ground. Tears would fall from Blake's amber eyes she started crying. It started raining and pouring over Blake as she continues to sob and cry worrying about herself & her friends.

**-To Be Continued.-**


	2. Times are Dark

Author's Note - I done a lot more than the first chapter. There is some Arctic Ocean in this as well and a tiny bit of Arkos here.

2nd Author's Note - I felt like I done a little no good in this chapter. But I hope you guys still enjoy. I hope to improve the parts longer and the best I can!

_**RWBY - Solar Eclipse** _

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter II - Times are Dark<span>_

It was a rainy day for Beacon Academy. Thunder roars in the distance and rain would just pour down endlessly. Sun was having a nightmare in his dream world begin to fear him. A man with a hat, orange hair, white coat, black pants appeared walking the distance of the halls with a knife that is stained in blood. His face was not seen as only red eyes appeared in his frame of his appearance. Sun was slowly walking away from him seeing the entire halls was dark, derelict, and bloody. He ran as fast as he can until he found a room, a room where he saw a corpse on the bed which resembles to be Blake's bed appeared to be covered in Blood. He slowly walked up and slowly began to uncover the sheet hiding the corpse. Afterwards he done Sun became shock seeing a corpse of the girl with the black bow seeing her throat slit and cut. It's Blake found dead murdered by the man he saw walking the halls of the dorm. Sun began to then sob and scream seeing her dead in her own bed. Then he started to cry and scream out of pain and high sadness ''BLAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEE!'' he yelled as then the man with the red eyes appeared next to him as he raised up the bloody knife aiming the tip towards Sun. After a mere second the tip hits and stabs him but before that, Sun would wake up from the nightmare before all that happened in the dream. He looked around seeing the others still sleeping. He checks the time as it was 6:00am and breakfast was available until 9:00am and that's the time where class would be in session. He dresses up in his clothes and would leave the room and would start wondering in the halls of the dormitory feeling a bit stressed and scared remembering everything he saw in his nightmare as he lets out a sigh.

Things today people will suffer through anxiety. Darkness is not far from it's return as it's already dwelling in the world. How much left of hope would there be left for Blake's friends? How much hope does she have left for herself. It is affecting her friends as they would begin to feel anxious as it affects the others one by one.

**_In the meanwhile.._**

Blake barely slept after what she was doing yesterday outside overnight. Which made her a lot more sad and a lot more than before and having a worried look on her face. She leaves her bed and would start dressing up in her clothes changing from her Black Yukata to her normal outfit. She returns to her bed grabbing her book and her stuff and then would gaze at the window seeing that it is a raining today. She would let out a sigh, now she then left her bed and would leave the room. The others were still sleeping and resting at the time being now that she is roaming through the halls at the dormitory heading to the gardens holding her book tightly in her arms looking around seeing how quiet it is here today. She takes a turn and continues to traverse the dormitory halls. She noticed Sun in the distance afterwards, although she decided to hide for a moment. Unfortunately was shy to speak to him today but she didn't want to be alone either but it was hard for her to talk with him for some reason. Sun approaches as he turned his noticing Blake behind the wall. He cocked his eyebrow wondering why she is here and almost look like she was hiding from him by the look at her face. But sighed and decide to wonder if she was better

''Hey Blake, didn't notice you here. Are you feeling a bit better?'' he asked with a smile hoping that she is better but can find out immediately if Blake is going to try to hide her emotions from him. Blake was still nervous as she gazed up at him and would nod attempting to hide it ''Y-Yes... I am fine..'' she said looking away with a skeptical appearing to look like she is a shy girl. Sun noticed another difference about her knowing how she stuttered when she responded to his question. He would let it slide for this as he then asked her if she wants to go eat at the Dining Hall with him since he is hungry to get some breakfast ''Do you want to go eat?'' he asked with a normal tone and without any nervous or stutter. Blake would nod at him without saying a word to him since she tends to stay more quiet and to talk less.

''Alright then, let's go.'' he said gesturing her to walk along with him and she did, strolling through the dormitory as they approaching the exit as they walked normally and casually Blake was frowning as she was looking almost downward. Sun would take a glance at her noticing the frown as he then now gave a skeptical look assuming that Blake is still not better but could also see that she is just in her thoughts. ''Hmm...'' he lets out a sigh and then continues to focus his attention on the crossroads now that they exit but rain was pouring softly down over them. Blake didn't like the water that much regardless. Sun wished he had an umbrella with him since he has disliking for the rain as well as knowing that Blake is a cat faunus and would see how she would hate being soaked. from the rain. After a short stroll in the school they would reach the dining hall entering. Sun let Blake go in first like a gentlemen and would then close it behind his back afterwards. As then they continued to walk seeing the choices of the food they have right now. All breakfast choices since it was still early. Sun would just get only toast. Blake gets a glass of milk and then nothing else after. They would sit down in an empty table and would start eating/drinking what they have gotten from the food choices. Time continue to move on as it continued to rain outside. Blake remained quiet like always taking small sips of her milk. Sun eats his toast chewing then and then gulping afterwards not really much hungry today than what he thought. He takes a look at Blake for a moment as he thought ''I just want to know why... Blake... I want to help you..'' he said in his thoughts as he lets out a sigh and would rest his elbow on the the table placing his palm on the side of his head seeing how quiet the dining hall is.

Blake took a moment in her thoughts again assuming that she is the only one who can stop Torchwick but she is being optimistic. Blake felt worried as she hold her breath and exhaled a deep sigh. The feline gazes up at Sun with a a worried look still kept on her face she wanted to say something but what is making her feel more nervous about speaking to him? That question she asked in her mind. She took another deep breath and try to keep calm and less nervous and would finally say something ''Sun..'' she said sounding monotone in her voice. Sun would hear his name being called just now by Blake as she turned his gaze now staring at her wondering what the Cat Faunus wants ''Yes Blake?'' he asked confused as he waited patiently for her to wonder what she wants or speak.

''To tell you why I was worried.. It's because of Torchwick. I feel like he's planning on something big and none of us know what it is. But it's coming, I just know that it is.'' she stated as then she would now feel more worried once again but is attempting to keep herself calm. ''I just... I just feel worried about everyone I know.. And I feel like we all at risk if we don't save the lives that are at stake... I don't get how everyone could be so calm..'' she explained the truth by her expression and sounding worried. Sun finally got his answer why Roman Torchwick is planning something that could harm many civilians and this is why Blake was worried about but is there something else that is making her worried more? He waited until to see if there is nothing else troubling her. He would cough once as he spoke; ''Blake... I see why you were worried. The other day. It seem too calm but then the White Fang started robbing.. Again, why is he stealing dust? What purpose or what use does he need for them?.. That is for us to find out but I can't let you do this alone Blake and we cannot do this now since it is too risky..'' Sun did not want to see her risk her life over what Roman was plotting and especially when Sun does not want to lose her as well as everyone else.

''Sun you don't understand.. none of you guys can do this.. I am the only who can do this regardless!'' she said now beginning to be more serious. Which shocked Sun how serious she is becoming. It appears that Blake is beginning to lose her calm as well a bit of her sanity. Sun would shake his head letting out sigh ''No, you are wrong Blake. You won't win, not alone you can't.'' he responded knowing Blake cannot do this all on her own. She would then sigh and would snarl now becoming more angry as she clenched her fist ''I can do this. I can stop Torchwick. I don't have the luxury to stop until he is brought into justice stop acting like I am not ready!'' she then slammed the table with her fist. Sun was now seeing that she is losing her sanity out of her anger. Sun would try to calm her down in anyway he can. He doesn't want to get in a fight with her since he did not want no trouble.

''Blake, calm down... please! this torchwick guy problem is beginning to mess with your head. I can't let you risk your life over some plot that he is planning. You can't do this alone Blake, you will lose and you won't have anyone to help you! Please I beg you. Stay calm Blake.. This is not you, this is not you at all... I just cannot bare to see you sad or depressed about something you are wanting to do this alone. You have friends who look out for you. Do you really want their lives to be in vein?'' he responded calmly and serious trying to convince Blake to calm down and luckily she was about to lose it but she decided to calm down realizing that he was right. She didn't have anything else to say to other than responding with an apology feeling ashamed for what she did ''I... I am sorry..'' she said as she leaves him heading for the exit fast walking. And no longer appeared in the Dining Hall completely out of the Monkey Faunus' sight.

''Blake.. wait!'' Sun ran after Blake when he lost her in his sights. He ran for the exit and then she was not found again, Sun lets out a sigh as he looked down with a sad look on his face. She was hiding behind the tree trunk nearby looking at him seeing his sad look on his face. Blake really feels ashamed for what she did seeing his friend hurt over something that regrets more. She lets out a sigh and then heads to the library away from her friends for the rest of the day. Not wanting to bother anyone or not wanting to make any hurtful responses towards them. Sun walks back to the dormitory now wondering around sad and worried. He really still worries about the safety of Blake seeing how all this is affecting her mood and then makes her less close to her friends. ''Blake, someday I will tell you..'' he said to himself walking roaming through the halls. One of his fellow teammates, Scarlet who exit the room as he noticed Sun approaching room knowing that he is sad and assuming something is bugging him. He approached him calmly. Sun notices him with a frown look kept on his face.

''What do you want Scarlet?'' he asked the red-haired male wondering what does he want and need from him.

''Hey Sun, what happened? Is something bugging you?'' he placed his hand on his shoulder wanting to know what is happening and doesn't like his team leader to be depressed and wants to help his friend. Sun would then let out a sigh and decided to explain all to him. ''Fine.. It's Blake.. I am too worried about her and ever since I fought with that Torchwick guy she is becoming more different and desperately wants to stop him. But I cannot let her risk her life and she cannot do this all alone.. I just cannot find a way to make her feel better and safe and to let her know. She has friends who looks out for her. What makes her not understand that?'' he stated regarding Blake's recent mood and still cannot find a way to make her stop being a little to anxious about Roman & The White Fang.

''I see, don't worry man you'll find a way. We got your back man, don't be sad. Give her some time at least for now alone, she'll feel better eventually Sun, things appear to be rough for her since there has been a lot of stuff happening recently which was trouble. The rest of the team will meet you in class but we'll be at the Dining Hall & eat if you need us. I'll see you.'' Scarlet smiles patting his shoulder as he walked off. This did not convince Sun very much. He walked to his room dropping himself down in the bed placing his face on the pillow now absorbed in his thoughts again. And a bit afraid. Neptune & Sage appeared in the room both noticing Sun appearing that he is not moody again this time as the two looked at each other both raising their shoulders letting out a shrug as they look back at him

''Ey Sun, is everything cool with you?... You look unease today. You are still not a bit too worried about you know who right?'' he asked wondering if Sun was alright and not worried about Blake. He knows that she has been very concern about something he doesn't know what but he doesn't want his friend to still be too anxious over her. Sun would respond to him saying that he was just tired ''I am just tired Neptune. I am fine... I will meet you in the Dining Hall soon.'' he said through the pillow. Neptune furrowed his eyebrow what is up with him but he said that he was fine and maybe just a bit exhausted ''Well if you say so... I'll be you be, Sage & I do not want to cause any trouble with you so it's best if we leave you be.'' he said as they both leave closing the door when they left the dorms leaving his team leader alone there. As he continued in his thoughts now with quietness in the room. Thinking about the Nightmare he had when he was resting now made him much more afraid. He doesn't want to lose Blake and hope that he never will lose her. Time flows at the storm rages as it worsens a lot more.

The rest of Team RWBY wakes up. Ruby stretches letting out a yawn as she looked around seeing her sister still sleeping as she look in the lower bunk bed seeing that Blake wasn't there and wondering why she woke without waking the others up. She lets out a sigh and would gaze at her sister ''Yang. Are you up?'' she asked sounding exhausted. Yang would let a light nod as she sat up in her bed. Ruby would look down seeing Weiss who appeared to be sleeping. ''Weiss.'' she said as then Weiss responded to her sounding a bit rude ''I'm awake, no need to ask me.'' she shouted as Ruby shook her head in annoyance ''Okay okay, no need to shout. Where's Blake?'' she then asked responding to them as the two looked at her bed seeing that she was not there. They would all look at each other with a minor frown. Ruby lets out a sigh as they all went to change and dress up. Afterwards they would leave their rooms as they closed it behind them. Team JNPR exit out of their rooms seeing their other friends here except for one. They noticed Blake wasn't with her team this time as Jaune would wonder why ''Hey guys... where's Blake? Isn't she suppose to be with you like always?'' he asked with curiosity. As the rest of Jaune's team looked frowned

''We don't know where she is.. She just woke up and left instead without asking us.'' Yang said still wondering why Blake would do that. She never done this before. She exhaled her breath letting out a sigh as she shook her head placing her hands on her hips. Ruby wondered if Team SSSN knows where Blake is seeing Neptune & Sage approaching in the distance of the halls of the dormitory.

''Hey Neptune, have you seen Blake?'' she asked hoping to know if they saw her or not. Unfortunately Neptune would shake his head ''No, I haven't sadly. Sorry to break it to you.'' he commented on Ruby's question as she then frowned and then noticed Sun wasn't him and sage. ''Where's Sun? Wasn't he with you or suppose to go meet him somewhere where you guys would usually hang out or such?'' she decided to ask about Sun's where abouts. Something felt odd about Blake not being with her team as well as Sun not being with his own.

''Sun?... Uh, he is at the room still resting I suppose. He sounded worried which I think he is still about your friend's depression mood.'' Neptune responded explaining and asking where Sun as Ruby nods but it knowing this is a bit familiar with something but disregarded it for now ''Well, let's go eat at the Dining Hall. I cannot miss breakfast!'' Ruby & her team would leave followed by Team JNPR as well as Neptune & Sage since they suppose to meet Scarlet there as well. As they started walking wondering through the dorm halls. As they all exit the dormitory rain would pour on them as they looked up in the sky seeing how rough the storm is today as they continued roaming and following the crossroads which the path they are heading to leads to the Dining Hall. Ruby hoped there's still breakfast since it very early for them to wake up. They all entered grabbing trays and grabbing food of their choice that they want to eat. They would sit in an empty sitting across or next to each other as they ate. None responded to each other for a moment until Ruby decided to speak out to start the conversation regarding Blake & Sun.

''Hey guys. Do you even still wonder why Blake & Sun aren't eating with us today? I still don't get it. Sun was happy yesterday and I thought Blake felt better and got over of what was bugging her.'' She said placing her elbow on the table resting her palm in the side of her said frowning. Yang doesn't realize why as well. Sun is also depressed for what reason? That question dwells in her mind finding this odd ''Strange, what's keeping them away. It's like everyone we know is starting to slowly get less closer with us, one by one.'' Yang added finding it that she is seeing Blake & Sun that way.

''Blake is anti-social & moody which is ''her thing'' but whatever she is anxious about. She needs to get over it. I've been keeping check of our grades and Blake's grade began to lower down a lot more this semester. We were suppose to have a great semester right? Well unfortunately she started hers really bad.'' she stated chuckling a bit of amusement acting like she's beyond everyone else which was for her to do since she is a heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

''I know but it doesn't mean Blake cannot stay depressed forever. She is our friend and she used to always love hanging out with us and much more happy before.'' Yang replied as she ate a little bit. ''Same for Sun right? When he first met him he wasn't really too much of a depressing type. More like someone who is always curious and humorous.. Well.. I am the most humorous as well. So maybe eventually Sun will go 'Bananas'? eh?'' [TERRIBLE PUN] she spoke the pun in a bad time especially when everyone else did not talk or not having their sense of humor right now. They all sighed from that pun as they resumed eating. Yang felt embarrassed but she knew she had it coming ''Well, I guess this isn't a good time for jokes.. '' she looked down still pretty much embarrassed.

''Well anyways, Sun told me why he is depressed. It's your friend Blake who he is worried about. He mentioned about some guy named 'Torchwick' saying that she desperately wants to stop him, he said that she thinks she can handle him on her own but Sun does not want her to risk her life. So I should've explained when you guys came.'' Scarlet said as he continued to eat and remained quiet for the time being.

''I get it! Torchwick fought Blake & Sun at the night of the docks. He is the same guy I encountered a few months back who attempted to rob a dust shop. And then Blake is worried because of Torchwick!'' Ruby said explaining knowing everything and why. It was surprising and lucky that Sun explained one of his teammates about why. ''It was something to with the White Fang associating with him. Doing these dust robberies.'' she took moments to think more about this while she ate her food. Yang was a bit confused about all this about Torchwick and the robberies. Weiss would gaze at Ruby with a confused look ''But why is she concerned over the robberies? It's not like they are much of a problem in the world.'' Weiss asked and commented. Yang sees that Weiss wasn't paying attention of what everyone else was saying as she shook her head and was upset with her ''Weiss, they would be a problem if we were short on dust or yet. We would run out dust eventually.'' she spoke out as if she just got tempered calmly. Weiss huffed and shook her head with a stern look

''Run out? no never. Thanks to the Schnee Dust Company, we can produce as much dust as we please.'' she said smirking now acting very more like a dictated leader. Yang knows that this is irrelevant to what they were talking about. ''Weiss, that is not part of the point. We are talking about Blake & Sun here, so instead of acting like a princess and would you please consider safety of your friends & teammates Weiss. Blake is our friend, are you really gonna start acting like this like you done to Ruby when you first met her?'' she asked with a glare look mixed with a confused look folding her arms as she kept her gaze at her, unamused. Weiss would cock her eyebrow as she looked at Yang ''Oh really? Says the one who would make a pun at a bad time.'' she shouted at her. Yang was beginning to get a little more annoyed about Weiss. She snarled once and was about to explode at any moment but decided to warn her one more time

''Weiss, I am warning you... Be quiet. Stop acting really arrogant with me!'' she demanded telling Weiss to be quiet. But Weiss also began to get angry as she shook her head ''No! you be quiet. I am pretty much getting fed with you Yang!'' she still shouted back becoming more rude with the blonde. But then she lost it as she exploded her violet eyes turned red as she snarled at her ''Really!? I am not a person who does not care for anyone I knew. That is what you are being in front of me, you act like it's no big deal. You done the same thing to Blake and look what she ended up before. This is your fault, do you really not care for any of our friends!? Do you not care what is happening between us & Blake and Sun!? No you do not!'' Yang pushed her to the floor as she was about to start a fight. Neptune would give a shocking look as he took action preventing it from happening ''Woah woah, cut if off you two.'' Neptune said with a serious tone getting up from the table pulling Weiss back away from her. Sage done the same for Yang to keep them from fighting each other. ''There is no need to start a fight. Just chill!'' Neptune asked & demanded. Yang's eyes went back to violet as she let out a sigh letting herself go out of Sage's grasp as she sat back down next to her sister/ As she put her head down. Neptune would speak to Weiss in his soft tone to make her be calm ''It's okay... it's okay snow angel, just take it easy. Relax... '' Neptune smiled at her as the white-haired female looked at him with a frown letting out a sigh as she walked away from the book as they watched her doing so. Neptune would watch her walk away as his face looked skeptical. He looked at the others as he lets out a shrug at them. ''I am gonna go speak to her. I'll be back if I can.'' he said now leaving the group following Weiss. It went too quiet afterwards as they were saddened.

''I can't.. I can't believe this. We are beginning to lose more of our friends one by one. It could worse... I just hope this to stop. Why is this starting to happen?'' Yang said as she frowned worrying now that she is another one of the group who is also now beginning to be depressed. Ruby noticed her looks as she went worried about her sister ''Yang?..'' Ruby rubs her sister's back. ''Don't worry sis, we'll find a way to solve this all together. But we can't just abandon one another. We just gotta stick together and look out for each other. This is what friends are for. Don't be sad Yang.'' she tried to make her yellow-haired sister not end up depressed like Blake & Sun and expected the others to not end up in the same situation.

''You are right, all this is making our friends less closer and less bonded with. We can't let this happen to the rest of us, I just want all of us to be happy and have fun while we can.'' she said ''I hope will try to solve and help Blake & Sun's problem. We can't bare to see them being sad forever.'' Others agree they never like seeing their friends sad and making them feel abandoned. Jaune would look at his fellow teammates. Seeing that he cannot let them end up in a depressing mood. Pyrrha noticed him looking as she left a smile. Jaune would nod & would smile back at the red-headed girl as they stared at each other for a moment as then everyone would remain finishing their food. They left heading for the exit of the dining hall and headed back to the dormitory since they need to wear jackets to not get their outfits soaked. Except for Ruby since her outfit has a hood on it. They began to wear them and then would be done so time passes by as it rained much more harder. They all headed back out now following the crossroads of the school now traversing the campus heading to the direction of the Academy's Gardens.

''Yesterday was a good day a little, but today is just really awful.'' Jaune said looking at the gray cloudy skies seeing the rain falling down as he was frowning. Things were not as he thought it would be today walking around during this weather condition. Ruby stared up in the distance at the sky seeing lighting and thunder was heard in the distance. She agrees of what Jaune said since it was an awful day. It is already being much more worse for her friends after what happened earlier in the dining hall.

''I hope it doesn't rain in the day of the Vytal Festival. It'll just be ruined tragically. For us & everyone.'' Yang added hoping that the rain would not happen in the day when the Vytal Festival starts. Ruby would nod and agree at her comment since there wouldn't no fun if the Vytal Festival gets cancelled seeing and can't how much fun it would be to enjoy with the group but now without Blake & Sun. ''It will be fun, but if Blake & Sun aren't gonna go. There is no point for us to go as well. But we'll see if they are going. Blake maybe still in her depression but I hope that'll wear off eventually. I just hope it will.'' Ruby said as she lets out a sigh and continued walk along with the others.

''Same for Weiss. She just left after earlier... I wonder how Neptune is dealing right now with her.'' Sage asked out of curiosity. Laughing when he thought that calming Weiss down is by the coolness of his appearance.

''Eh?'' Jaune muttered in his breath stood quiet.

**_3 hours later..._**

Class started now that everyone began rushing off too class. Everyone ran since they did not want to be late for class they continued sprinting as they entered Professor's Port class who teaches about the Grimm monsters, etc. Everyone sat in their seats. The Professor began to take the attendance to make sure every student is here today now beginning to call out each name one by one.

''Ruby Rose.''

''Here!'' Ruby presented

''Weiss Schnee...Weiss Schnee are you here?'' The professor looked at her seat noticing she was not here today. ''Ohh my... is absent. She never misses my class here. Oh well.'' he said as he marked her absent on the list and moved on.

''Blake Belladonna... Blake Belladonna?.. Another student absent. I am not surprised. Moving on!''

''Yang Xiao Long.''

''Here!'' Yang presented

''Jaune Arc.''

''Here!'' Jaune presented

''Nora Valkyrie.''

''I am heeeeerrrrreeeeeeee!'' she shouted & presented. Ren would let out sigh for that.

''Pyrrha Nikos.''

''Present!'' Pyrrha presented

''Lie Ren.''

''I am here.'' Ren presented.

''Okay... Before I move on, may I have an explanation why & are not present here today?'' he asked as he cocked his eyebrow waiting for the red-dark headed girl for her response as he was only curious of why her two teammates weren't here as he found it unfortunate. Ruby did not want to explain of why really or what is going on with her teammates as she decided to tell him that she doesn't know their whereabouts. ''I'm sorry professor port, but I don't know why.'' she said with the normal tone of her voice. Port wasn't much concerned instead he decided to let it slide. ''Well alright moving on shall we?'' He moved on to call on the rest of the names

''Sun Wukong?... Sun Wukong are you,- ohh another student absent. Why am I not surprised?.'' he marked his named absent.

''Sage..''

''Here!"' Sage presented

''Scarlet.''

''Present!"' Scarlet presented

''Neptune Vasilias.. Oh please tell me you-Sigh... four students absent today..'' he mumbled as he did not seem concerned about why they are absent afterwards and decides to go ahead and started teaching the class as time flows. Things were quiet all over Beacon as the storm raged on and thunder roared much more louder.. Class was currently in session nonetheless but things are more depressing than ever.

''Where are they? Is Weiss decided to skip class because of what happened? Ugh... Same for Blake. Even Sun & Neptune aren't here!?'' Ruby lets out a sigh seeing it wasn't a really good day at all as she anticipated this would happen eventually. She looked at her sister who still a bit angry. She hoped for her to calm down and to focus on work as the professor was speaking to his usual history about his past, etc. Time continues to pass by during the day. It wasn't a normal day & a clear day. But rather a bit calm but the storm was causing panic since it appeared to be severe today and is expected to continue to rain in the next few weeks. Everyone is not amused when they just wanted to have a normal day but that backfired on them.

Blake was in the library reading her book which she tries to soothe her nerves. Still a bit downed over what happened feeling bad about herself when she got angry at Sun but she didn't really did wanted to make him feel hurt. She stopped reading her book as she then paused now absorbed for her thoughts thinking a lot more as she is still worried and a lot more depressed especially the day feels like it is one. Blake thought a lot as a few of she thought made her afraid and was about to cry. She tried to keep calm as she did not want to cry again today especially not in front of everyone if they somewhat appear. She takes a deep breath and exhaled it letting out a soft sigh. ''I just cannot hurt anyone by their feelings. I worry too much about them. Sun is right... All this is beginning to go in my head and I am being optimistic thinking I could handle this I'm on my own. I am only just a student.. I just wish to end all this. And to change.. I don't know how much pressure I can take...H'mn...I just don't want to feel alone and abandoned...'' she spoke to herself then places both her hands lying her palms in the middle of her chest feeling her heart pounding and warming. She closed her eyes, now that tears slowly came out as she then sobbed a bit and silently and then muttered in her breath. ''Sun...'' she was nervous to tell him how she really feels about him knowing how much he cares for her and looking out for the feline. After a moment of the silence of the library she grew a bit tired from her crying as she then rested her head on the table and rested. In the meantime, Sun leaves the dormitory and began to wonder around campus trying to see if Blake was somewhere. Since he wants to accompany her instead of her being left out from the others. Sun did not like being alone most of the time and he can be sure that Blake does not like being alone as well. He continues to roam through the campus for a while until she would find her. He did not like it when he felt that Blake is abandoned.

**_1 hour later..._**

Blake was still resting herself in the library but while she is. Her dream became a nightmare, it involves the fight at the docks. Her, and Sun fighting Roman Torchwick. The two were losing as Blake had scratches and blood all over here as well as teared pieces in her clothing. Same for Sun, but he was unable to fight since he is severely hurt. Roman would smirk and laugh maniacally as they look at the two ''Give up, you can win and you know it, kitty cat. Muahahahahaha!'' he aimed the Melodic Cudgel at her as he fired. Blake avoided by dodging and using her shadow clones which takes the hit instead of her. She rocketed herself towards him and would then swing her sword and sheath but Roman was blocking with no problem as he then smirked and would then parried one of her attacks slapping her and pushing her to the ground aiming his weapon at her. Sun watches as his eyes widen as he then got up running towards her and stood in front of her. Roman fires his shot shooting Sun in the chest as he then fell down on his back. Blood then continued to drip on his chest as Blake eyes went shocked. Blake begin to shout and worry ''Sun! No!'' she runs towards him as she held his hand raising his back a bit. As she started crying ''You can't die Sun, please.. don't leave me..I can't lose you!'' she started sobbing as tears fell from her faces and moving down towards her cheek. Sun would smirk at her as he brushed her hair. ''I wish I can promise you that Blake...'' That was Sun's last words before he died. Blake would continue to cry losing him...forever ''Sun! Sun!... No...'' she looked down sobbing. ''Y-you killed h-him.'' she stuttered speaking to Roman.

''Muahahahaha, don't worry there kitty cat you will see your monkey friend him real soon.'' he aimed the weapon once at her as she just stood there crying. ''Say goodbye!'' he fired his shot as her nightmare flashed making her wake up with a surprised look and a grunt. She looked around and is thankful it was only a dream but that dream made her afraid and gave her fear. Tears dropped down from her Amber eyes as she wipes them with her palm. It was a tragic nightmare for Blake and she will remember it for the rest of her life. She lets out a sigh and then tries to calm herself softly. By thinking less too much as she attempted to read her book to make her forget and get it over with. About 20 minutes, Sun entered the library looking for Blake as he explored around the place. He wondered if she was on the second floor the library as he walked up the stairs step by step. Reaching up to the second floor of the library. She sees Blake reading in the distance as he calmly walked up to her without trying to be nervous. He sat in the table accross from her as Blake did not notice yet until he spoked out.

''There you are Blake..'' The female noticed Sun when he heard him. She felt bad and wanted to leave but that'll hurt him & herself even more, she would give a weak smile ''Hey Sun..'' she responded to him. ''Huh?'' he noticed she frowned immediately after greeting herself again. And then she spoke again ''Sun.. I am sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to get angry at you.. I am just tired of all this happening in the world. I just want a change to end all this.'' she explained and stated a she lets out a sigh finally apologizing to him now that he's here. Sun would nod since there was no need for an apology. Sun would forgive her no matter what. He places his hand over hers as she went surprised looking at him the look. ''Blake... It's okay, I forgive you.. You know you can trust me Blake. You have friends who you can trust as well. We can help you stop Torchwick and I can take care of you while I help you. I am just looking out for you Blake. You know that's what friends are for. All I want to do is to keep you happy and safe around us.'' he spoke softly with a smile at her. Blake looked away as her eyes focused somewhere else as she blushed having his hand over hers here eyes lowered still frowning for the moment. He removed her hand away as she then gazed back at up at him with a smile ''H'm... Thank you Sun.. Thank you for this. Looking out for me, trying to keep me happy and having fun with my friends. I am grateful and appreciated. Without you... I would think none of this would've happened. I can trust you a lot more than you think..'' she responded to him with a cheerful smile now being calm. She wanted someone to speak to her to know that there is actually someone who cares about her so much. She was glad that Sun was the one seeing how much he cared about her but she then looked away again blushing since she was too nervous to tell her how she actually feels and about the dream she had when she was resting. The red in her cheeks would fade away as then her smile came back when she looked at him.

''You are welcome Blake. Anytime if you need someone to talk to, you can ask me. I'll be glad to help you in anyway I can.'' he nodded with a smile now glad she was now happy and a little better but eventually that would also fade away quick in the next day. As he sighed but he was glad to make her feel better for now as he forgot how his team & his other friends realizing that he missed his class today. ''Blake.. did you went to class today?'' he asked curiously. Blake let out a shook since she didn't intend to go to to class but skip it for the day ''No I didn't.'' she responded.

''Oh. Well anyways your team maybe wondering where you are. I think we should go to them.'' he asked to the female since he would assume how much they were wondering where Blake was. The feline nods as she leaves her seat and then started following him. As they slowly walked to the main floor and then heading towards the exit Blake rubbed her left arm thinking for a moment and then would gaze at him while she followed. ''Sun.'' she spoke calling by his name. He turns around looking at her wondering now what does she need and is ready to do help her. ''Yeah?'' he asked sounding confused as he stopped. Looking at her. Blake would walk towards his wrapping her around him hugging him ''Thank you once again..'' she said. Sun cheeks would go read as he slowly smiled laying his arms around her as he closed his eyes for a moment as the silence intensifies the entire library but the storm was heard outside as it was continuing to rain. The two would let go of each other now exiting the library but seeing ran falling down much more hard. As they stared up Blake did not want to get soaked. Especially when she part cat, Sun would rub his chin thinking as he went back to a library and search for something. Blake wonders what is sun trying to do. He comes back finding an umbrella which had Beacon's logo on it. He opened the umbrella raising the cover over his head and then over Blake's head as they walked dry and safe from the falling rain drops. They followed the path of the school's crossroads traversing around the campus heading back to the dormitory. Blake noticed how rough it is raining taking their stroll throughout the wet crossroads. Blake held her book in both her arms feeling a bit chilly. Sun was also feeling chilly due to the wind breezing but they continued to walk further reaching for the dormitory. Sun would open the door for her to enter and then himself afterwards. He would close the umbrella just putting it in an random area as he then stopped and relaxed for a moment. Blake went ahead and then entered her room & then rested in her bed for a while. Sun would sit down on the ground lying his back on the wall as he frowned again now with all the depression going through him. He actually feels more worried for Blake, and wanting to tell his feelings to her but he wasn't finding it a good time since today isn't a good day at all. Ruby & Yang entered the dormitory seeing Sun sitting there.

''Sun hey, what sup?'' Yang asked looking at him seeing that he is also depressed. Seeming that it affected him. Sun would look up to the blonde responded ''Oh hey Ruby & Yang, how you two been?'' he asked as he got up yawning. Ruby wonders why Sun was sitting here all by himself in the middle of the corridors. She let it slide since it doesn't matter to her. She wondered if he saw Blake since she & her sister have been looking for her all day ''Sun... Have you seen Blake?.. we been looking for her all day.'' she asked with a frown since she know she wasn't having an okay day which they expected to have. Sun would not since he was with her earlier escorting her back to the dorms ''Yes... I was talking with her earlier. She went to her room. And where is Weiss? Doesn't she always hang out with you two?'' he asked seeing now Weiss is not with them. Ruby & Yang would look at each other. Yang shook her head not wanting her sister to explain it all. Ruby would nod and then gazed back at the blonde monkey ''It's a long story short Sun. She is talking with Neptune right now I think.'' she said now that the two girls leave him heading to their room seeing Blake lying her bed that they surprised finally found her. ''Blake!"' she shouted as the Cat Faunus was alarmed looking at the two.

''Where were you?.. You missed class and we been looking for you all day!'' Ruby asked sounding exhausted because of how much time she had to waste to find her. Blake closes her eyes exhaling her breath. Opening the eyelids once again and then looks back at them. ''I decided to skip class and go to the library to study and take some time to devote myself in.'' Blake said trying to lie to them but obviously it didn't work as she expected. Yang let out a shook on her head knowing that she was lying ''Liar, we know what is your problem. There is no point in hiding it. We know you are concerned about Torchwick & The White Fang. Why didn't you tell us?..'' Yang asked frowning at her partner. Blake would be surprised how they did know all this. She felt like Sun told them but it doesn't matter since she would've explained to them either way. She would nod and would explain why

''I felt nervous tell you all. Torchwick could be planning something big. None of us is not doing anything about. We don't know where or when it will happen. They will not just sit around and wait for graduation day.'' she explained with a calm tone and then spoke serious afterwards. Ruby would be surprised seeing that Scarlet was right. Torchwick is the problem since. Eventually Team RWBY would now see as a a new enemy among them. he is the man that needs to be stopped. Yang places her hand laying her palm on her shoulder. ''Blake.. do you want to plan this all out?.. We can try to find Torchwick and find out where they are operating at.. afterwards we can try to stop Torchwick and everything will feel better. What do you say?''she asked hoping for Blake to consider this. If she really wants to stop him then Ruby & Yang would be glad to help her Cat Faunus friend. Blake would look at her nodding and smiling.

''Sure... great! Starting tomorrow. We will plan this out, and then we'll get to it... Also, where is Weiss?'' Blake asked seeing that Weiss wasn't them this time. The same question Sun ask earlier. Yang would shrug and would not want to talk about since she almost got into a raging fight with her so instead she would answer the same question they told to sun ''She's with Neptune. I don't think we recommend bringing her.'' she suggested. Blake cocked an eyebrow ''Why is that?'' she asked curiously. What did Weiss do to not be apart of Blake's plan and instead of getting her to participate. ''Uh, doesn't matter. Weiss has been a bit more ignorant again.'' Ruby said letting out a shrug. For once she agrees with her sister's decision and hope for Blake to accept that choice. Blake was giving a skeptical look at the moment until she nodded ''Okay... then it's only 3 of us, but I recommend Weiss to be in help but I wonder if only the three can do it.'' she said and then asked.

''No, we can have the others to help. Maybe Team JNPR can help, and SSSN?'' she asked since it's best for Blake to gather as many people as she can do make this plan successful. Blake wanted to do this as a team but since Weiss isn't here, she would allow others to come & help. ''Okay, that's fine. I guess we need all the help we can get. But we will not start this plan until tomorrow. Today doesn't seem to a good day for me of course but I just want to end it normally. So I want it to be at that, so I will rest to start the next day and we'll attend several classes after that we will meet in the room here and I'll explain the plan.'' Blake explained everything to them. As the two nod going to her decision and plan.

''Sure thing Blake!'' Yang said with excitement same for Ruby. For ready to do this and to try to stop Torchwick. But without Weiss to help them due to her behavior recently and thought that she will be in good help. But that will leave Ruby without a partner and it would be a team of three now. If Weiss apologies & to hear that she'll never start acting a bit towards the others of team RWBY. Blake glad for her friends to help her

''Alright. I am gonna get some sleep now, you guys should to.'' she suggested as she layed herself in the bed and started resting. Yang lets out a yawn and then climbed up on her bed ''I agree. I am just really exhausted thanks to that boring class.'' she said and started sleeping. Ruby nods and agrees, she turns off the light changing to her pajamas and went to her bed and started resting can't wait for tomorrow. While they rest Blake thinks how long are they going to stop them since it'll be difficult to find Torchwick's hideout and is not sure if the plan is going to complete. She feels worried about something bad might happen but cannot be so sure if it will but she kept her anticipation and would want to make sure. If they are going to do this Blake needs to find a way for everyone to get to Vale without any notice from the Beacon Staff.

**_Meantime..._**

Weiss was at the landing platform speaking to Neptune. He has a shocked look and then turned into a worried look afterwards did not like what and do not believe what she was saying. Neptune would let out a sigh leaving him a frown as she look to Weiss. ''I know it's hard for me say Neptune, but... I am leaving Beacon. I did not ask to cause any trouble and there is no point for me in staying. I don't feel safe & welcome here and for that I never wanted to meet Ruby, Yang & Blake in the first place. We were suppose to be a professional team and I hate being in a team lead by a child and I cannot handle the pressure anymore. So maybe the time has come...'' she explained to him frowning and then tears fell from her blue eyes.

''Weiss...'' the blue-headed male seeing her cry a crying snow angel. He felt bad and did not want to see her cry over what happened. Neptune decided to wrap his arms around her wanting to help her stop crying and would try his best to convince her to not leave. ''Weiss don't leave your friends, today is just not your day. And it isn't mine either, don't leave Weiss. I hardly got much a chance to know you and I wish to know you and get to get a long with you for a long time. If you leave now, I don't know what to say. Other than goodbye...'' he said hugging her tightly. Weiss would react without a word instead she would raise her arms around Neptune. Feeling warm from his grasp. Weiss would consider giving herself one more chance. Seeing that Neptune does have a point. She is taking all this too seriously, but sadly. Weiss kept her promise. ''I'm sorry Neptune... but I can't stay. I would give myself another chance but I don't have the comfort anymore'' she said letting go and wiping her tears of her eyes. ''I'm sorry..''

Neptune would frown. He did not want Weiss to leave but he can't for her to stay, he wanted her to stay but he wasn't enough to convince her. There was no other girl like Weiss he would ever meet. He thought of a hard decision to make; Will he stay in Beacon with his friends or will he go with Weiss to Atlas and go a school there with there. Neptune felt worried who's worth staying with? Those questions dwelled in his mind. Weiss tilted her head with a skeptical look ''Neptune?'' she asked and waiting for him to say his goodbye to the white-headed female. Neptune found this very difficult for his choices but he was afraid to speak out and decided to take the other route. He began to groan since he was afraid to say it to her but he did not want to say in an embarrassing tone of voice he tried his to speak calmly and not to lose his cool.

''Um...'' this is not working for Neptune ''Weiss, can I come with you to Atlas please!?'' he shouted asking Weiss but was very very embarrassed now that his cheeks turn red. Weiss eyes widen in surprised on how Neptune responded to her which was quite rude but she let it slide. Did he really ask Schnee to go with him to Atlas? Weiss was glad for him to ask him that and definitely to take him with her. She would not and accept his request ''Sure Neptune. I am glad. You made a wise decision. My father would to love to meet you if you are fair with that is.'' she giggled. The male would give a weak smile to her as he now looked away for a moment now looking at the school with the frown. He is abandoning his friend, it was too late for him to change his mind. He's going with Weiss but he doesn't really want to leave his friends and his team, but he wanted to make Weiss happy and he's going to try his best to make her have a good life. A airship appeared in the clouds as lighting flashed in the distance. It was getting dark soon and the storm is worsening. The airship slowly descends to the platform opening the hatch. Another female that resembled Weiss appeared out of it. Her hair style appeared that she has another pony tail since Weiss has one pony tail. She would walk up th the bowing to them ''Ah sister Weiss, a pleasure to see you again. Who is this man here?'' she asked with a smirk gazing at Neptune. Weiss saw her sister arrived and expected someone else but either way she just wanted to go back regardless ''Sister Winter, I didn't expect you be here. This is my friend Neptune, he'll be coming with us on the airship if you don't mind?'' she responded answering her sister with a smile on her face.

''Oh he is? Well, I am sure we'll have to ask father if he's going to allow him to live with us.'' she giggled as Neptune eyes widen. Live with the Schnee Family? The richest family throughout Remnant. He is afraid of what is father might say ''Live with you guys?... I am flattered for you guys to do so.'' Neptune added scratching the back of his head and feeling nervous and thinking to hope that how is it like to live with Weiss's family. Winter gazed up at the cloudy skies since it was getting more windy and the rain was pouring dark more harder. ''Well, get in the ship, I don't want to get soaked.'' she asked sounding like an order. Weiss would nod going inside the airship but Neptune wasn't going since he stared at the academy building ''Neptune, are you coming?'' she asked watching him just standing there. Neptune was frowning as then he heard Weiss. He immediately went in the Airship with her and sat. The doors close as it slowly ascends to the air and would fly away. Leaving the Academy and heading to Atlas. Neptune would frown letting out a sigh leaving his friends without saying goodbye. He was disappointed.

''Neptune.. you'll get over it. I know it's going to be hard for you but you made your choice.'' Weiss said sitting next to him. Neptune would nod and understand but he really left Beacon without letting the headmasters know. But they left anyways now that their friends would eventually wonder what happen to the two seeing that there is a change now slowly the group shrinks slowly. Team RWBY lost their teammate and Ruby no longer has a partner. Team SSSN lost their teammate as well, Sage is without a partner. Things are beginning to affect everyone making friends stay less close and be more far as well as hatred, discrimination, corruption, crime, chaos, and death continues to worse. Each day this gives the Grimm more power, knowledge feeding on the negativity. Soon all of Remnant will be doomed as they grow & more stronger.

_**Meanwhile in the hideout...**_

A few airships left for the hide out but didn't came back due to the weather conditions seems to be worse. Roman sat there resting in the crates. Cinder stared at the storm seeing that this delayed things a lot more slower as she lets out a sigh. Emerald & Mercury are just wondering around always having their conversation as usual. The White Fang are moving crates & cargo one by one. Packing them into landed ships. Cinder would approach Roman and slapping him to wake up. He fell off the crate and groaned in pain as he slowly got up & rubbed his cheek looking at her.

''Ow!.. what was that about!?'' he said groaning in pain from the slap. Cinder gave him a stern look showing him that she is not amused about today ''Why haven't you still clear out the rest of the hideout?'' she asked glaring at him. Roman looked still seeing a lot of the stuff here still haven't been packed but since due to the thunderstorm he can't clear out of the rest of things today ''I was going to.. but the rain is slowing things down. We might finish by tomorrow.'' he explained and stated reminding her that the White Fang will be finished clearing the old hide out and sending all their supplies & equipment to the Mountain Glenn underground hideout. Cinder would shake her head letting out sigh

''You better have this all cleared by tomorrow Roman... Or else, I will have a little talk with you..'' Her eyes began to show a flaming glow. Roman looked away in the nerves from her eyes and would nod obeying and making sure ''I will..'' he responded with a monotone voice. Cinder would smirk as the glow would fade away afterwards ''That's what want to hear..'' she said walking away from the male ''Mmm... The Vytal Festival is coming up. I heard it's going to be fun, maybe when the day comes. You know what fun to bring with the people.'' she said with a smirk. Roman makes an evil look on his face having a plan about the Vytal Festival ''Oh, I will and I know what fun I can bring to enlighten the people the Vale. Heheheheeheheh!'' he said with a maniacal laugh.

**-Epilogue-**

Sun becomes worried for Blake. He felt like her life is at risk if she tries to attract Roman's attention onto her. He doesn't want her to die and lose her for good since he is afraid to do so. He will try his best to help Blake in any he can to make things easier for her and to struggle less of it. He hoped that when it is a good time, he will express his feelings to Blake and hope that she feels the same to. He doesn't want her to make herself feel less close to him and her friends and instead want to try to make her happy and have a good life in Beacon and for this to get over with. He knows how much Blake wants to stop all that is wrong and hopes for all that to change. It felt like it'll be difficult try to make Blake feel much more safe with him but he wanted to have his 4 years spending time with her and hope that he'll never leave her. All this thinking absorbed in his mind a lot more. Friends began to slowly disappear one by one increasing all the negativity is separating them from each other. Will it be worse soon for everyone in Beacon, will be hard for Blake to face all this? Both remember their nightmares and it seemed quite to real to them. They were afraid it will actually happen in reality in a similar situation

**-To be continued-**


	3. Unfortunate Nightmare 1-2

[[ Author's Note - Sorry for not adding more chapters, I've been distracted a lot so I am currently working on Part 4 which will be released along this or week or sooner if possible. So I hope you'll enjoy and I done some changes so people can read better. I hope... so yeah x.x ]]

**_RWBY - Solar Eclipse_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter III - An Unfortunate Nightmare - 12_

The storm continues to rage on in the skies now with the color of grayish and water falling to the surface of the ground. Thunder is still being heard from the distance as it roared. Today seemed unfortunate and really odd. Ruby and Yang were up much early to search for their missing team member Weiss. They have been searching all day and they couldn't find her no where in the dormitory and they are beginning to wear she went missing. Ruby wondered if either is Neptune knows where she is since she knew he went to talk to her. She decided to amble through the corridors of the Dormitories once again heading to the room of Team SSSN first. Ruby exhaled her breath letting out a sigh and then raised her arm and knocked on their door, one of them heard the knock as they walked up. Footsteps being heard and then stopped. A male appeared to have red hair and wearing, a white shirt and white pants. The male goes by the name of Scarlet as he looked at Ruby with a smile

''Hey, is Neptune there?'' Ruby asked sounding a bit worried ''If he is, can I talk to him for a minute, I can't find Weiss and he's the only one who was talking to her the other day.'' Ruby forms a frown upon her visage. Scarlet noticed this look as he scratched the back of his head. He decided to nod at the young female and then gave her another smile

''I'll see if he's here, I didn't see him last night I'll ask Sun and Sage. I'll be right back.'' Scarlet closes the door as he looked back at the bed and looked for Neptune. The other two were still resting in their beds. Scarlet huffed his breath as goes to the alarm clock and then decided to make it ring causing the two to panic and now awake

''Oh my god, shut that off, I swear I hate that alarm clock!'' Sun said with a serious tone while he panicked.

Sage was covering his ears since the alarm clock was really audible and loud ''Turn it off Scarlet!''

Scarlet started to laugh seeing how his two fellow teammates woken up when he set the alarm from the clock, he turns off the alarm and then started speaking in a normal tone of voice ''Okay, sorry about that. But where is Neptune? I thought he came back last night? Ruby said Weiss is not around here and he's the only who knows where she's at. They were talking to each other yesterday.'' the red-haired male rubbed his chin

Sun eyes widen when he heard that Neptune didn't came back, he looked down seeing his bed but not seeing him there. He wondered what happened yesterday between him and Weiss. His breath escaped as he let out a sigh ''We'll find him, but I gotta get dressed..and go speak to...someone...see you later.'' Sun said with a tone sounding like he is exhausted. He grabs a fresh set of clothes from the wardrobe and then would leave to the changing room and would start dressing up. Scarlet and Sage wondered which person he's going to speak. The both looked at each other confused, and decided to lift their shoudlers giving out a shrug.

''Blake, have you seen Weiss?'' the blonde female ask as he tapped her shoulder trying to wake Blake up. After that moment, her eye lids open. Her amber optics appear as she looked Yang with a tired look on her visage. Blake shook her head lightly and gave her a response;''No, I didn't, I thought she was already here when we all slept..''

Yang shook her head ''No, she didn't came back, neither did Neptune. I wonder what really happened when he went to talk to her, I guess I'll go talk to Jaune and see if he knows. You should get up and get dressed since we have class today.'' Yang suggested the black-haired cat girl to do so and then she left the room and continued on to head to JNPR's door

Blake closed her eyes once again and rested for a little bit, as the she remembered today is the day to find out what Roman and the White Fang are up to, but she recommended Weiss to be apart of this but unfortunately she is not here. Blake leaves her bed and then started dressing up to her default outfit that she always wears. As well as putting on the ribbons over her wrist, the detached sleeve with the silver band, she already has the bow on and always sleeps with it on most of the time. The female then grabs her bag, and her book and would leave the room afterwards. She wanted to be alone for a while, and away from her friends and focus on reading her book without any interruption. Her depression was slowly coming back to her but she was trying to forget and remember what Sun told her the other day. She felt like she wanted company instead of being alone most of the time, she stopped and waited for her friends to arrive. The dorm's lights were dim and there is lack of brightness. This would bring Blake feel shaky on her legs and feels like she would tremble.

''I need to stay calm... I don't want to have any more problems trying to make me lose my calm.'' Blake spoke in a normal tone as she tries to keep herself calm. She exhaled and breath calmly trying to make the fear go away. She doesn't want to delay herself of doing the plan she set up with her fellow team yesterday and she doesn't want to ruin her day doing so.

After a while Sun dressed up to his clothes. His abs always appears as always from his unzipped v-neck shirt. He noticed Yang from the distance. He was wandering through the halls he decided to speak to her to see if she knows where Blake is.

''Hey Yang, where is Blake?'' Sun asked her sounding a bit exhausted.

Yang saw Sun as she gets approached by him ''Oh, Blake is either in the room or somewhere in the dorms, oh also, have you seen Weiss, and did you ask Neptune where she is?'' she rubbed her chin waiting for the male's response

Sun's eyes widen as he frowned and looked down and shook his head ''No... I didn't, he didn't came back since last night, we are looking for him and Weiss is also missing? Something seems really dark don't you think?'' he directed his optics back at her with a response and honesty. Yang's eyes widen as once again, she exhaled her breath and placing his palm over her face ''Well thanks, I am go find by sister. See ya Sun, take things easily, okay?.'' she waved at him as she leaves and walks away. The male nodded and continued on looking for Blake and he couldn't find her but kept wandering around the halls. The lights remained dim and it was partially dark but he didn't care at the the moment.

''Hmm... where is she?.. I hope she isn't depressed again as of recently and for a while.'' Sun said to himself as he kept walking further now he was alone once again and didn't hear no one speaking near him or close. He noticed someone from the distance which looked familiar but couldn't tell who it is and decided to walk closer towards that person. Blake continued to calm herself down as she was feeling a little more scared once more and was about to tremble at any second, as then he noticed a familiar person from the distance of the dark halls heading towards her, she felt like she was being followed and thought that being alone is a mistake. She made a silent squeal sound as she was now being more afraid after that moment. Sun appeared in front of her confused and concerned about her

''Hi Blake, woah' you seem afraid.. is everyone alright? Are you feeling better now?'' he asked with a warm smile at the black haired girl. Blake still looked frightened and didn't suspect Sun to appear, she exhaled her breath letting out a sigh and then looked down with a frown.

''M'hm..'' she held her book tightly in her arms as she looked away a bit nervous and seemed embarrassed. But it was only her imagination. She smiled, gazing back to Sun ''H'm.. Sun.. I am alright but... I..hm, I don't know how to explain it..'' she looked at him with a frown

Sun listened carefully of what she is saying. He made a skeptical look on his face and then nodded ''Do you wanna talk about it? You can tell me anything Blake.. you know can trust me.'' He still kept his warm smile but still concerned about her ''Let's go catch up the others, they are probably looking for us, your team shouldn't worry about you because they'll think you are with me right now and you are.''

''I know but I..'' she felt a bit afraid of telling him what is wrong and she feels haunted. She shook her head before she would make another response ''I want to talk about it later, let's go.'' Blake said and is now heading back to her room where she would wait for her other friends to arrive. Sun watched her walk away. He wasn't really happy. He shook his head while exhaling his breath letting out a sigh. He moves his feet now following the female he went idle on his mine briefly for a moment as he ambled through the darkish corridors of the dormitories.

''I thought she was better.. now she's afraid of something, but what? all what I would assume is Torchwick, the White Fang is what she could be afraid and concerned of. I hope it'll get better for her today.. I wonder if I can find Neptune on the way as well.'' Sun said in his mind still trying to troubleshoot Blake's fear assuming that he knows what she is afraid of but yet wasn't sure yet.

As the two continued on Yang and Ruby appeared in front of their dorm seeming to look worried. Yang was talking to Jaune wondering if he has seen Weiss and responded to her being heard ''No, I haven't seen her for the rest of yesterday. She didn't came back?'' Jaune asked, scratching the back of his head.

''Right, after you and her almost had a fight she must've really been afraid of heading back to the dorms. I hope Neptune is with her if he's around.'' Pyrrha added

''Neptune hasn't came back either...'' Yang said with a tone that makes her sound worried ''We still don't know why they aren't in their rooms. I think we have to talk with Professor Ozpin.''

Blake and Sun approached the two hearing what they were talking. The two Faunuses looked at each other looking concerned of what they were listening of what the others are saying regarding Weiss and Neptune not being found anywhere. Ruby noticed the two arrived and seems that the entire group is ready to go

''We'll have to worry about all this later guys.. I know it's difficult but let's just head to class.'' Ruby said grabbing her backpack and putting the straps lay between on her shoulders

''Well, that means I have to ask later..'' Sun shrugged and then everyone begins walking, having a stroll once again through. As they did he took a quick glance at Blake who is reading her book as usual. He had a forming sad look on his visage and then looked away paying attention to the direction he and the group is heading towards. They approached the exit of the dormitory and rain was still heard faintly hitting the ground as well as the surfaces of the rooftops. One of them opens the door which shows a lot of rain falling down. Everyone looked surprised

''Oh man, I should've brought a jacke-... oh wait I have one on already.. oh thank god!'' Jaune said, realizing that he was wearing his usual black hoodie.

''I hate the rain, I don't want my hair to get too wet. Did anyone brought an umbrella?'' Yang asked while covering the top of her head with her hands laying its palms on it.

Ren checked the clock seeing how much time they have left to make it to class. He realized it was almost time and does not want to be late and directed his attention back to everyone ''You guys do realize, we are going to be late right? It's almost 9 o'clock..'' he said having a bored look on his face

Ruby's eyes widen as she took a glance at the clock ''Oh no! you're right!'' Ruby decided to run leaving the others behind yelling ''I don't want to be late!''

''Wait up sis!'' Yang went ahead to try to catch up to her sister but yet hating how the rain is falling down her hair ''I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT AN UMBRELLA!''

JNPR, Blake, Sun, and his two teammates watched them go ahead. They all looked at each other and decided to start running as well following Ruby and Yang to class. Sage and Scarlet were doing a race to see who is faster while the others just ran to get out the rain as soon as possible. Blake was somewhat wasn't catching up with them. Sun looked back seeing the black-haired faunus slowing down ''Why is she slowing down? Odd'' the male stopped and waited for her to catch up and doesn't care about the rain at this point.

Blake was still running and her optics focused attention on Sun noticing him stopping and looking at her. She decided to approach him and stop in front of him ''Hm?.. is there something wrong?'' Blake said asking Sun wondering what is wrong.

Sun shook his head telling her that nothing is wrong and then responded calmly back to her ''No.. I noticed you weren't running as fast so I wanted to wait for you catch up, I don't want to leave you alone and we are far behind from the others especially in the rain, I'll rather be dry if I were you.''

''Sun it's o-she felt nervous and looked down for a brief moment. Her attention focused now back to the male's eyes. She made a faint smile and would make a nod''I appreciate it Sun, thank you.''

Sun took a glance up in the grayish skies, noticing lighting flashing through the dark clouds and the rain falling non-stop ''Let's go inside before Professor Port marks us late. We'd rather not want to stay in class for detention. Man, I hate taking class..'' Sun said and now directing his optics back to Blake's. She would nod and absolutely agree with the male's comment and both proceeded on to the direction of the classroom to get out would of the rain. The two entered calmly and were the last ones two enter. And took a seat right by their friends. Professor Port looks at the students finding that something's different today about his students.

''Okay, it seems that everyone is all here, except... Weiss Schnee and Neptune Vasilias. Hmm, how unfortunate, has never missed my class room. Well, other than that, and I am glad you are here today. May I now why you guys haven't been here yesterday?'' Professor Port asked. Shifting his eyebrow focusing his gaze at his two students. Blake and Sun looked at each other for a moment before they directed their attention back to the professor

''Uhhhhhh... I was feeling ill Professor, so I decided to stay and rest yesterday.'' Sun replied back to the professor's question scratching the back at his head smiling and making a fake chuckle.

Professor Port still has his eye brow shifted up finding Sun's excuse a little suspicious but decided to disregard it and just let go with it ''Hmm... I see, well then. What about you Blake Belladonna? What prevented you to attend my class?'' his unseen optics were directed to Blake waiting for her excuse.

Blake took a moment to come with an excuse to avoid detention and couldn't think of a good excuse. She felt Ruby tapping her shoulder as she then looked at her ''What is it? I am trying to think of a good excuse.'' Blake said with a whispering tone of her voice

''Say that you had to go talk with Professor Goodwitch, maybe he'll let it slide.'' Ruby suggested her to ask him that excuse. Blake shook her head finding it not a good idea to give that excuse.

''I don't think he'll that slide. He'll call her. And I'll be in so much trouble for lying...'' Blake still cannot think of an excuse and Professor Port was still waiting for her to response, he took a look at his wrist looking at his clock and time is still going. Sun noticed that Blake is trying to come up with a good excuse and wants to help out. He decided to raise his hand and then the professor noticed

The professor wondered what the question Sun would ask but he wanted Blake to respond first before doing so ''It'll be a minute .. , what's the trouble, are you going to answer my question or not?'' he started tapping his foot on the ground, still waiting for her to speak.

''That is the question. Blake had to miss class because she was helping me with stuff and with the medicine and stuff when I was ill. And I had to help her with stuff she was trouble with so that is why we had to miss class yesterday.'' Sun spoke out to Blake attempting to help her avoid detention and hopes he'll let it slide.

Professor Port still looked confused and doesn't entirely believe what Sun was saying. He looked at Blake still a bit confused about all this '' , is this true?'' he asked still waiting for Blake to say something and make a response

As time goes, Blake nods at the professor and responding in a normal tone of her voice this time ''Yes, it is true, Sun was feeling sick and the nurse wasn't available yesterday to help get medicine for him so I had to skip class because of that.''

''Ohh, very well then. I suppose that is a good excuse to avoid my class, I'll let it slide then, but next time when you two arrive here, I do not want excuses, understand?'' Professor hoping that he was clear on his decision. The two nodded at him and then soon class starts now.

_30 minutes later..._

Class is half over, but still with the usual boredom Professor Port always brings to his student. Mostly always talking about his past and his history which doesn't enlighten any of the students at all. Everyone is usually talking to their friends, sleeping, or bored out of their minds. Sun was bored paying attention to the Port's boring story and didn't want to hear any of it anymore. He looked at Blake wondering what she is doing. She is reading her book like always but she was looking afraid. His eyes widen a bit feeling worried about her ''She looks afraid... but what is she afraid of? I don't really want to bother her but, things may go worse if I don't find out what is wrong..'' Sun lets out a sigh and looked down staring at the wooden surface at the table. He moved closer to Blake and tapped her right in the shoulder and flinched. She directed her amber eyes towards Sun and huffed out her breath. Sun furrowed an eyebrow and scratched a side of his head ''Blake, are you sure everything is alright? You look afraid again? What is making you look scared?'' he asked sounding confused and worried.

''H'm?...Uhm.. it's just..'' Blake feels nervous on talking a little more and uncomfortable of talking and telling him what she is really afraid of ''I don't think it is a good time, Sun.. maybe after class..'' Blake said sound sick and scared. She put her head down hoping she'll calm herself from the stress she's getting. Sun frowned and then noticed Ruby and Yang were looking at them and they were listening what they were saying.

''Poor Blake..'' Yang said with a sad look ''I do wonder what's the trouble with everyone these days..''

Ruby raised her shoulders letting out a shrug ''Hmm, first Weiss and Neptune, now Sun and Blake.. I hope all this doesn't affect everyone else.'' Ruby said regarding the depression that is effecting all of her friends.

''Don't worry sis', I hope they won't endure the pain too long, we just gotta try get all of this behind us if we can. Today doesn't seem to be the day for everyone at all.'' Yang added she directed her gaze back at Professor Port listening back to his story letting out a sigh, looking very bored.

Ruby still looked at the two and she frowned ''I hope you make her feel better Sun.'' she mumbled and then paid back her attention to the professor.

Sun looked back at Blake who is resting her head on the surface of the table. ''Blake...'' he raised his hand and rubbed her back calmly wanting to make her feel much more better again ''I am here for you. You don't have to be afraid.. things will be okay, I promise.. but you just gotta let me do so, I don't like seeing you like this and feeling really hurt.. the only thing I want do is just help you...''

Blake was listening to the male's kind honest words, but did not show her expression to Sun. She was hiding it. The female felt her heart beating causing her cheeks to turn reddish. She felt a tear drip from her amber eyes, she didn't want to cry, and she mostly has herself in control of her tears. Sun smiled and noticed her eye was seen through her arms, noticing the tear dripping. He didn't say anything else to make Blake a lot more better. The Faunus male decided to let her rest her head on the table for a bit and hopes for today she would tell him what's troubling her and hoping she'll take it easy a bit.

''Today is just not the day isn't it...'' he mumbled to himself and resumed to go idle in his thoughts

_Meanwhile..._

The airships was in the air hovering and approaching their new hidden hideout that is out of reach from the police and anyone who is attempting to find them. They slowly descend to the surface of the ground which they use as a 'landing pad' for airships to drop in dust cargos as well as minions. The doors open letting out anyone who are inside the ships and begin to load out the cargo and set them inside. Roman, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury walked out and have their stroll. Roman held his hat to prevent the wind from blowing it away

''Errgghh, I hate this weather..'' Roman said as he proceeded walking

''Does the weather get better here?'' Emerald asked looking at the gray clouds in the sky, seeing the rain continues to fall.

Mercury raises his shoulders making a shrug ''Hmm, I doubt so, seems that there's more rain than anywhere else.''

''Eh, maybe you're right. Overall I do like how the weather is right now anyways, it sorta lightens my mood I suppose.'' Emerald added

Cinder looked back at the two and her eyes glowed much brighter ''You two, quiet.'' Cinder ordered them and moved on walking inside looking around at this derelict structure. She turned to roman with a unamused look ''Is this even a hideout, Roman? It doesn't seem too be much of one in a underground cave..'' she said huffing out her breath

''Well this place here, no one will find us, anyone and to prevent those stupid kids from spoiling of what we are planning. The last one we done was just ridiculous..'' Roman said who is sounding very annoyed ever since Blake and Sun's interference with the operation of the docks.

''We have enough dust Torchwick.. and oh the next time you see any more of those huntsman and huntresses, the White Fang to capture one of them..'' Cinder said with a serious sharp look appearing upon her visage ''So, please help them do so.. this will spread more of our influence and once that, we may able to control the White Fang.''

Roman folded his arms with a furrowed eyebrow. He wondered the reason why the White Fang wants to capture one of them ''And how do we capture one of them? The only place they would be is in Beacon I suppose? '' Roman answered to Cinder's request. He wasn't too surprised at this point

Cinder nodded ''Right, that's why I will send Mercury and Emerald there to spy on them, see if we can find them. If they are the ones sent by Beacon Staff then they will be our targets and our new main concern.'' Cinder always have a disliking towards the hunters. Roman seemed confused on what she is planning of

''And how exactly does infiltrating that academy, will let out those lousy kids when there's many of them.'' Roman asked sounding very confused and then wasn't too curious about it much at all but knowing which ones that he wants the White Fang to capture''Well, in that case you are doing so, I recommend finding the two I encounter back at the docks... Blake... and Sun... and if you see Red, oh please do so.''

''H'mm.. see it to it when we influence the White Fang on doing so.'' Cinder smirked and walked away to take an exploration on Torchwick's new hide out. The orange-haired tapped the back of his cigar and put it back letting the teeth clench it to hold. Mercury and Emerald follows ahead inside to follow. Torchwick wasn't too fond of Cinder's plans and ideas, and beginning to feel that he has no purpose of working for someone ''Ah heck.. I wish I was in Vacuo.. I wonder if Junior is still would lend me some of his men, but I wonder if I can keep my connection with the White Fang, maybe my new henchmen can be quite of aid.'' the male smirked with an evil look which shows an awful resemblance.

''Cinder... do you think that Torchwick is becomming much more useless to do all this?'' Emerald asked. She wasn't too fond of Torchwick and dislikes him a lot and hopes that Cinder would get rid of him eventually.

''Hmm, that depends, Roman can sometimes be... a little unfit to do his job. Yes he can be a bit immature sometimes.'' Cinder responded sounding honest about what she thinks about Roman.

''Eh, he isn't all bad, but I agree in some of what you said. He did most of the work here such as giving us this new hideout which is much more larger for us to do a lot of operations. But overall, I don't really care how he treats the White Fang members. None of us don't care about the Faunus anyways.'' the male shrugged as well as commenting that not many care about the Faunus. Some of the White Fang members nearby heard of what he was saying about them and a few of them would glare at Mercury. Cinder shook her head and lay a palm on her face huffing out her breath feeling annoyed for another unknown reason.

''Did you see had to say that out loud Mercury?'' Emerald asked looking around noticing a few White Fang scolding at them and then she focused her attention glaring at the male and shaking her head ''Just be careful of how loud you speak, okay?''

Mercury laughed for a moment noticing a few White Fang members were looking at them ''Well, oops, my bad I guess. But still.''

''Count yourself lucky that I can control them, otherwise, you would've been dead.'' Emerald replied with a laugh and irony.

''Right...'' Mercury felt disgusted from Emerald's comment and looked aimlessly around the interior in the hideout as he followed Cinder on what ever she is heading to. He didn't seem too interested at the time being hoping to do something fun soon.

_In Beacon academy..._

The bell has finally ranged and now class was over. Sun stretched his arms and yawn did not enjoy the class like always. He sighed and just waited for Blake. His two teammates approached him looking concerned about his fellow team leader ''Sun, is everything cool, you don't seem really decent as before? What's bothering ya?'' Scarlet asked wanting to find out what is wrong with him noticing the difference today. Sun exhaled his breath letting out a deep sigh and decided to respond to him anyways.

''Fine... I will tell you, but you must keep this a secret no matter what okay?.. I don't want to screw this up..'' Sun said and demanded sounding very serious.

The two shrugged and nodded at him able to keep his word ''Sure man, we promise. We are cool with it.. not a word..'' Scarlet responded with a smile

''Okay.. apparently, it's Blake... I thought I made her better yesterday but then her depression somewhat came back, I do not exactly know what is wrong with her and I am trying to help her feel better and cheer up. Right now I am really worried about her and it seems difficult for her to try to get over her fears and problems.'' Sun explained everything, but shouldn't and Neptune was the only one he trusts more than Scarlet and Sage.

''Hmm, maybe find a place where it's only you and her, a place where no one should bother, because I know there could be some people who eavesdrop on private conversations.'' Sage suggests him doing so ''I hope everything will go alright for you and her. It seems pretty rough, we'll be in the Cafeteria with the others, come join us if you like.'' Sage waved at him and then left.

''Yeah see ya man.'' Scarlet pat his shoulder and leaves him to follow Sage.

Sun watched them leave and then resumed on waiting for his female friend. He took a moment to be in this thoughts thinking about all this of what they said to him. ''If I find a place where me and Blake could talk privately then I hope she'll finally tell me what she is all worried about.. but it seems that it will be difficult for me. I gotta try.'' The male resumed on waiting and then noticed the female rushed out. He seems to wonder what's the trouble now as he got out and managed to caught up towards her

''Blake! What's the rush?!..'' he ran towards her stopping her by grabbing her shoulder. She flinches once again scared by the surprised hearing Sun nearby. She directed her attention towards him ''Sun.. I can't talk... I have some things to take care of. Sorry..'' the female frowned and immediately walked away.

''Wait..wh-'' a worried look formed on his face seeing her walk away from him. He lowered his hand and then looked down feeling upset ''I thought you were feeling better. It quickly came back to you.. I don't understand..'' Sun sighed as he placed his hands inside his pocket and then begins to take a stroll around a school trying to find a place where no should bother him. He was no longer in the mood and was rather depressed which now effects him and slowly dwelling on him. He ambled through the corridors of the building heading to the upper level wanting to get to the rooftop of the structure. Sun reaches to the rooftops and seeing the rain drop down on him. He didn't care. he continued on walking and reaching by the fence seeing the entire view of the school's dorms ''Just give me a chance... I want to help you... I don't want anything in return. I don't like seeing her hurt this way, I just want to stop what's scaring her but I don't know what it is or who it is.. I'll find out, and I'll put it a stop to it. I promise Blake.'' He gazed up in the sky seeing the rain continue to fall and noticing a lot more thunder roaring and lighting is seen from the distance. He felt that it's too dangerous to stay outside and decided to rush inside back to the building.

Blake enters back to the room where she waited for Ruby and Yang to arrive back from lunch. She was feeling exhausted and as if she was ill. She placed a falm on her forehead not feeling much pain ''Hmm.. I don't feel very good.. I must rest.'' Blake said as she would calmly sit on her bed and lay her head on the pillow and started resting. Immediately fell into a deep sleep her eyes shut gently. And now idle to her dream

It takes place back at the docks where Blake encountered Roman Torchwick and the White Fang there. The raven-haired girl noticed Sun wasn't with her on the rooftop and noticed he's being held captive by a man with a knife. He is wearing a hat with a white coat, black pants, and gloves. He looked almost familiar but Blake couldn't remember at the moment. She was afraid but decided to jump off the roof and go save him. Unfortunately as the female got closer to him. Blake felt her legs trembling and falls down to her knees. She immediately focused her gaze the entity and as she did. He was starting to slowly cut Sun's throat, and blood begin to drip and drop ''No! Sun!'' she was unable to get to him nor can't move her legs. Blake heard him screaming in pain and the figure continued laughing manically. She continued to watch Sun getting his throat cut 'Stop! I don't want to see this... please no more!'' her amber eyes turned watery and tears appeared going down on her cheeks. She can't look away and even if she directed her attention elsewhere, she would still see the figure cutting sun's throat. And then afterwards. The figure kicked Sun hitting onto the surface of the concrete ground. And then his demonic red eyes are now directed towards Blake and slowly walked towards her still chuckling maniacally. ''You still think your little black bow will just hide of what you truly are?.. You think you friends will forgive you and accept of who you are? Face it, you are nothing, Blake.'' The entity spoke with a demonic voice with a scary tone.

''Stop saying these things, they aren't true, why do I have to suffer all of this!?.. I just want all of this to stop... please!'' she said sound very frightened. Blake was sobbing and tears continues to fall. She didn't like of what she's hearing and doesn't believe it. The entity approaches her aiming the tip of the knife's blade aiming at her head. She looked at the Blade with a shocked look on her face ''Say goodbye Blake..'' he spoke once again with his demonic voice and then thrust the knife heading towards her, and the knife hits her. But suddenly blacked out and then went quiet in her mind for a moment. And then her own scream was heard, causing Blake to wake up still hearing her own scream in her head and then stopped ''H'm.. I can't believe all these nightmares I am getting. Why won't they stop?'' a tear suddenly dripped from her eyes and then rubs off her cheek. She looked at the window still seeing the grayish clouds in the sky and the rain continued to poor. She exhaled her breath letting out a deep sigh ''I just don't feel as if I have forgotten how to be much calm from my nightmares and fears.. I just get scared more easily than before.. I hope this doesn't affect me further.'' Blake is concern about herself but wanting to get over it and move on but finding it difficult as if she was being distracted. She heard the door open, which Yang and her Ruby entered. Yang was mad and Ruby kept laughing at her

''You shouldn't never let Jaune play!'' Yang said with a serious tone of voice clenching her fist.

Ruby still continued on laughing and chuckling finding how hilarious it was seeing her sister lose a card game ''You're just mad because Jaune beat you. You should really stop using all your trap cards Yang.'' Ruby said

''Ugh..'' Yang rolled her eyes and then directed them towards Blake ''Oh there you are, Blake. So you are gonna tell us that plan you were talking about yesterday, remember?'' Yang said mentioning some sort of plan that was mentioned by Blake the other day wasn't so sure what is the plan about yet very much.

Blake was curious seeing that the two wants to really start this plan. She rubbed her chin thinking for a moment and would nod ''The plan. Right, but I had some change of the plan, so it's only the three of us, and since Weiss isn't here, it may be a little difficult. But I am sure we can do this. I did intend to bring a few of our friends, any one we should bring into?'' she asked still having her eyes directed towards the two.

''Howcome we don't just bring everyone?'' Yang asked. She felt that they could be in very good support for this plan ''If we bring everyone, it'll make things double easier!''

Blake nods but wasn't too sure how the plan would go with many people but recommended something that'll make this more of than a plan''I don't know.. I thought we should only do this as a team but. I suppose it' worth the help. If we are gonna get everyone here, we need to have 1 partner to go with.''

''Great, I'll go contact Jaune.'' Ruby takes out her scroll and then started looking for Jaune in her contacts list and waited for him to respond. While doing so Blake and Yang were regarding bringin SSSN members here to be in help.

''Blake, you should get Sun's team here. There's 3 of us now, and there is 3 of them, so everyone is all even. So everyone basically has a partner now.'' Yang suggested sounding curious ''Oh, I think I know where I can look for Torchwick. There's a friend of mine I know from the shady side of town who knows everything, I should able to get information from him without any problem.''

''Okay.. I'll get Sun.'' Blake takes out her scroll and clicks on Sun's icon and waited for him to respond.

Sun felt the vibration which is scroll receiving the call. He reached through his pocket and grabs the scroll and takes a look at the screen seeing that he was getting a call from Blake. He was surprised and decided to answer the phone ''Blake? Where are you?... you dashed off from me..'' Sun said sounding a bit disappointed

''Sorry about that, I need you and your team to meet me, Ruby and Yang to our room. We may need your help.'' she asked for his aid as well as wanting to participate in her plan to find Torchwick.

''H'mm?..'' Sun wondered what Blake is trying to do and was curious to know at this point. He decided to respond back to the female accepting to do what she wants him to do ''Okay, I am on my way. See ya.'' Sun ended the conversation and begins to look for Sage and Scarlet. Knowing where they should be found at. Blake hanged up and puts her scroll away and looked back at the two

''Okay, he's bringin his team here. Now do you want me to discuss the plans now to you? Or wait for them, they shouldn't take so long however.'' Blake asked them and see which are they gonna decide on. But then a knock was heard coming their door. Ruby walks towards it. She raised her hand and gently lay her palm upon the surface of the doorknob and then turns it, opening the door. As she done so, Jaune and his team appeared standing and the blonde male was giving a gently smile and wave at her.

''Hey Ruby, we are here as you said.'' Jaune said as well as greeting her a hello and they entered the room calmly.

''Okay, we just gotta wait for Sun to get here and''-Blake heard knocks coming their window. She turns around with a surprised look and noticed sun hanging upside down with his tail. Hanging from a tree. Blake decides to open the Window to let him in but didn't see his team with him. ''Sun where is your team?'' she asked not seeing them with him.

''Oh, they are here just taking that they should be here now.'' Sun said raising his arms letting out a shrug.'' And then sees them enter the room ''There they are.'' he raise his hand, pointing at them.

Blake looks around at everyone seeing them all that they are all here. Except for Weiss and Neptune who she hasn't seen all day. She took a moment of quietness before she opens her mouth and starts explaining the entire plan to everyone. After that she goes ahead and do so ''Okay, I am glad everyone is here. Today we are going to find what or where Torchwick is hiding. For those who do not know who he is, he is one of Vale's top wanted criminals, who robs dust shops constantly. Each of us will get a partner for you to accompany with and goe to areas of the city and look for clues and anything that shows connection to the White Fang. This may be a dangerous task for some of you, but I hope you are in this.'' Blake moved her optics, glancing at each person that is in the room.

''Wait, we are going to find Torchwick? Well, sounds like a plan. I'm in!'' Sun spoke which he sounded very excited to be apart of this.

''Well, I do not know who's this Torchwick guy, but we all know what is the White Fang. So it may not be too hard for my team.'' Jaune said with a shrug and a chuckle

''Right. Ruby, I'm gonna let you do the partner selection for this. You are the leader of Team RWBY now, or since Weiss isn't here. Team RBY?'' Blake was being sarcastic at this point but was a bit upset for Weiss and Neptune not being here. She wasn't sure how the plan would work out without her but with JNPR's and SSSN's(SSS) help. She knew that she would finish this plan much more easier and simple. Ruby nods at her choice and then she would stand in the center of the group and then placed her palm on her chin looking at everyone and then afterwards she immediately thought of the partners to pair up in 2.

''Okay, Pyrrha, you can go with Jaune, Ren with Nora, Yang with Sage, Sun, you can go with Blake, and I will go with..'' Ruby noticed Scarlet was the only one who doesn't have a partner and looked surprised. Her cheeks turn into a faint crimson color and she shook her head ''Scarlet, you go with me...'' Ruby had a quick disgusted look and was feeling a bit nervous at the moment. Scarlet notice the look on Ruby and chuckled finding very cute

''Okay, that's everyone, we should just pack up some stuff, because of the rain and it may get worse later one in the day and the night. So this maybe a long mission for us.'' Blake said still rubbing her chin and goes idle to her thoughts for a moment.

''Wait. Who will cover for us? The professors may wonder where we would be at if we don't get back to the school. And I get the feeling that we are being watched.'' Sun looks around the room with a shifty look on his visage.

Blake then was surprised. Sun was right and had no plan on how to keep them distracted ''You maybe right about that, but I'll think of something once we pause on our mission. I have no plans in order to keep them not aware of what we are doing. But anyways, let's get going, wear something to be warm, and dry as well.

''Okay then, time to do some work.'' Ruby added as she went to find something to wear warm. Same for everyone else went back to their rooms and begin to wear jackets, or hoodies as well as any other wear to keep them warm as they devote their time doing so. Afterwards, they all head back to the room and regroup. Blake wore black gloves, a jacket overcoat and a sweater along with a black scarf which almost resembled her detached scarf that she frequently wears. She didn't had no headwear on due to the bow that she is still wearing. Other than having a hood on for the bad weather. Everyone leaves and knows where to go having the entire group scattered of 2 people each. Later that day, Sun and Blake are walking the city of Vale ignoring the rain and the storm that continues to rage. Sun just kept staring at the thunder seen flashing in the clouds. And didn't felt too safe to be out, there was hardly any people or cars at the moment but he didn't care. He's glad that it's only him and Blake at least. And now finally has the opportunity to talk to her what is troubling her

''Blake. Uhm, now can you tell me what is scaring you? No one should bother us this time and there is no one here.'' Sun asked Blake and hopes she'll finally say something and answer his question. She looked down with now the frown look came back and then she gave out another sigh escaping her mouth. They kept on walking without stopping yet with the moment of all of the quiet and the silence intensifying the street. And then finally she says something and responds to him

''It's the nightmares, I've been having for a while. And it's scaring me much more than you think. And I feel that Torchwick will succeed of doing what he wanted. I felt that no matter what I do, he'll just keep much more better. And I have been feeling afraid that I'll fail and lose my life just for doing all this..'' Blake said sounding worried which make Sun feels a lot more concern about Blake than before.

Sun listened and felt surprised. It all sounded familiar to him, almost sounds as if Torchwick is haunting the both of them in their dreams. Sun shook his head and didn't like what Blake is saying about her assumptions ''Blake. Don't say that.'' Sun commented with a serious look sounding worried.

Blake gazed at sun looked seeming worried and confused. ''What do you mean?..'' Blake said with a nervous tone of her voice

''I mean, don't doubt yourself too much Blake. You won't die, I won't let that happen to you. You won't fail, we'll just keep trying and trying and will not stop. Remember what I said yesterday. Don't disregard yourself, and lose all your confidence. I promise you won't. I'll be at your side. If we're going to do this, we are doing it together.'' Sun said with confidence and with the courage he had left. But he knew eventually Blake would lose herself down with the depression that he's been aware of for a while now. Blake listened and once again her heart beats. Sun does not want her feel hurt again over her own problems nor wasn't attempting to. She looked away from the blonde-haired monkey faunus boy now her frown returns once again. She was about to cry but managed to hold her tears this time and successfully she closed her eyes while the two are ambling on the sidewalk.

Sun felt ashamed and was in shock. He felt that he really hurt her feelings ''Blake...I''

''No, you are right. I always disregard my friends and feeling too optimistic on handling things alone, I know I can't.. and all that is hurting me is losing the people I care about. I felt that I wanted to escape and avoid people so they don't get hurt for my cause.'' Blake replied calmly

''I understand that. But, I want to help you. To help you get over your fears, and I want to build up your confidence Blake. I don't really like seeing you this sad and down on me. I have similar problems as well but I never give and doubt myself. I still care about my friends and abandoning does no good for me. You don't want to abandon your friends either.'' Sun replied to her. ''It's not true, Blake. This plan is worth doing for. So don't worry Blake, you won't die. I will protect you. I will not let anyone touch you or hurt you, that's what friends are always for.'' Sun gave her a friendly warm smile at her ''The only thing I want you to do is just stay happy and have fun with your friends.''

Blake had nothing to say at this point. She had her eyes still focusing on the male's. Her mind was starting to speak her thoughts about him, and many things about her dreams. She blushed and looked nervous and immediately looks away focusing the attention of the direction they are moving to. A faint smile appeared on the black haired cat girl. ''Okay.. I do think you should help me. Just like you did at the docks, I can trust you in much more important stuff.'' But though when sun mentioned she should have fun with her friends, she only considered it. Since Blake is anti-social and moody which is apart of who she is and the fact how much she always read books.

''Your secret is safe with me Blake. After this, I hope everything may settle for you after we stop Torchwick and the White Fang.'' Sun said and added ''We may not solve all the problems, but at least we can stop our problem.''

''Hm.. We'll see if we can, I just want to do whatever it takes to stop him and to do so to not let him control the White Fang.'' Blake said

As they continue to walk further they noticed the streets were dark and empty in this area, and was too deserted. There was literally no one here except for Sun and Blake. They looked around and they couldn't find anyone, it was quiet, the rain was getting stronger at this point. Blake was feeling a bit nervous to be in this area. She takes out her scroll and tries to call Ruby. She waited for her to respond and the scroll shown a message saying 'Low Signal.' She was feeling even more nervous.

''This place is giving me the creeps, why is there no one here in this part of Vale? I do not like the looks of this.. and I have a bad feeling.'' Sun said as he was shivering and looking around. He didn't hear Blake talk. He looks at her can't tell if she's afraid or not ''Blake?''

Blake sees multiple silhouettes from the distance. Sun then looks in the direction on where Blake is staring at and then a shocked look was formed on his face. They weren't believing of what they were seeing. It was like the one they saw in their dreams. Sun cannot bear to stand here and wanted to run away immediately ''Blake, we gotta run!'' Sun said with a serious tone of voice mixing with a tone of him sounding very scared.

''They can't be real... this is all just a dream.'' Blake said still standing there staring at them.

''No you're not dreaming Blake, this is literally real!'' Sun said and then he takes out Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang having them equipped with both hands and was standing by her to defend her, as well as himself ''Blake, snap out of it! We need to focus!'' Sun was getting a bit nervous, he wanted to run away and avoid these monsters and was about to but did not want to leave Blake behind and knows that she can't fight alone.

Blake shook her head and then still saw the entities. They were too real alright ''If you are fighting, then I will as well.'' She said trying to ignore her fear and was trying to hide it from Sun.

''Blake, I know you are afraid of fighting these things. I am afraid to, you know you don't need to hide things from me remember?..'' Sun replied vigorously ''You know what, forget this, we are running!'' Sun decided to grab her by her wrists and then was pulling her away as he starts running

''But..''-Blake was being pulled by Sun and then she didn't decide to say anything and she knew that he was right of her being scared of these things. She couldn't believe what she saw, and it was beginning to look like her nightmares are becoming true. She begin to match her speed with sun and they continued on running, they head to the next street and then more of them appeared ahead of them. And from the distance far ahead behind them.

''What is going on!? This is getting really freaky over here. I must call for help.'' Sun rushes in his pocket looking for his scroll

''I tried calling anyone, it doesn't work!'' Blake said

''What!? We are totally so screwed!'' Sun still having his 'gun'chucks equipped. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and was in a fighting stance position. Directing his eyes on each black entity.

''If we fight these creatures, who knows what would happen to us!'' Sun said as he looked around trying to look for another path that is safe for them to go into. He noticed an alley way which was the only path they had to take in order to get away from these creatures ''Blake this way!"' He pointed to that direction. Blake glances on where Sun's finger is directed at and then would nod. She sheathed her weapon back and then heads to the alley followed by Sun. They ran following the path and avoided the shadowy figures that are trying to outnumber the only two Faunuses. They kept running seeing another street and ran faster to get there until then another shadowy figure appeared blocking their way. They both stopped and were in fear. They were unable to avoid no matter which direction they go.

''We can't escape from these monsters there is no way. This is too much to be true..'' Blake frowned and covered her face with her palms.

''There is only one way we can do, and we do not know the risk yet. And if we don't find out, we are literally going to die.'' Sun aimed at the entity with both hands having the small shotgun weapons attach with a chain. He pressed his lips together and was trying not to shake to much. Blake looked up to him and then at the entity. She felt that her friend is at risk and finding it a very bad idea for sun to attack it.

''Sun..!''

''Blake, there is no other choice!'' Sun immediately replied sounding serious

''H'm.. but they are only shadows, you can't kill them physically!'' Blake said

''Shadows or not, we do not know anything about them. It's now or never!'' Sun pulled the triggers and bullets shot out. Multiple bullets were heading towards the creature at a very fast rate. A few bullets missed as well as many of them have pierced through the entity's torso holes being seen left out from the shots. It still wasn't dying yet and sun continued to fire more and more bullets ''Why won't they just die!?'' He just kept firing non stop. The entity continues to take many hits all over and then later on a bullet penetrated the forehead and it disappeared. Sun stopped firing and lowered his weapons down seeing the path is clear for him and Blake. He breathed calmly and puts away his weapons. He turned his attention to Blake who the female was looking at him.

''You were wrong that time, they can be hit with any weapon. The path is clear now, we need to get out of this ghost town.'' Sun puts away his weapon

''What? Well, that is good, I think we should've attack the other ones that outnumbered us earlier. But, we can't waste any time, the others might be concern about us.'' Blake said. She glanced at the direction they came from earlier still no signs of the other shadows yet and she exhaled her breath in relief ''We better leave, before those other shadows finds us.''

Sun would nod ''Right, but something here is not normal. It's too freaky. We should warn the others, but we have no signal. Maybe all this could be interfering with it. Come on let's go.'' Sun gestured at her to follow. She nodded and they begin to run through the empty streets. Sun didn't like this at all, he feels that it is almost unbelievable of what just happened as if he was in a horror movie but it was all real. He wasn't so sure how he and Blake would make it out alive. Same for everyone else who participated in this plan to find Torchwick. But he does not want to give up on Blake and eventually knew things like would happen

To be Continued..

[Author's Note - So I assume I done one this much more shorter and I want to make it into 2 parts. So I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. ]


End file.
